


今晚的月亮真美啊

by culter



Category: xb - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culter/pseuds/culter





	1. Chapter 1

许昕心里骂着娘但仍然一脸风平浪静的看着马龙笑得很礼貌：“所以，前辈你的意思是？”

“公司实在是没有人了，才找来一个新进，没经验，你就带他一段，客户那里还是要走访的吧。交接的事情什么的。”  
喧闹的居酒屋里，烟雾和高声谈话声交错，马龙嘴里叼着烟卷。接过服务员手里的生啤。他的白衬衫早就全是褶皱。领带也是歪歪扭扭的挂在脖子上。  
这位刚升职的营业部副部长上任的三把火，第一把就烧在自己后辈身上了。  
“前辈的事情按理，我应该同意，但是呢 我还是要去新的岗位…”许昕含着笑。  
“你得了吧，趁早别想。”马龙皱着眉头，没精打采的放在椅子上一点也没有金牌营业的气场。一天的劳累他的下巴已经长出了胡茬。青黑的和他白净脸不是很衬。  
许昕被说的没有回话，低头喝乌龙茶。以他的酒量他还不想错过终电。

许昕算是这个公司的风云人物，刚入社的第一年就被破格提拔上了系长，管的人都是他的前辈，但是每天都能看到他在早会上挥斥方遒，然后精神抖擞的出去拜访客户，傍晚回来也是喊得最响的一个，挂着一脸比营业笑容真诚的多的笑脸。啪嗒啪的按着电脑，加班到深夜勉强赶上终电回家，第二天又是一样的。

每个月的营业额在在稳定攀升，搞得其他的营业都在抱怨，有一个马龙就够他们折腾的，这又来了一个小太阳一样的后辈搞得他们事事被动，但是许昕并没有把风言风语放在心上，不知道怎么着他竟然成了整个营业部人缘最好的了。马龙有太严厉的地方也是他来打圆场。

“简直就是咱们办公室的太阳啊。"事务部的女职员，盯着肩宽腿长穿着一身西服打电话的许昕的身影小声说道。

马龙则是不同，据说他当时带了几个新人，男的被骂跑，女的被骂的哭花了妆，最后一个各个方面完美的后辈一气呵成的做完了1个小时的发表，数据干净，用语规范，界面漂亮，就连一个标点符号都没有弄错，大家都等着鼓掌的时候，只见马龙皱了一下眉头说“坐下的时候腿应该是斜侧的 ，而不是直愣愣的。“大家就把刚刚摆起的手尴尬的放下了，看了一眼彼此没人说话。

第二天那个女孩就辞职了。

所以许昕是个奇迹，他是同期中唯一活下来的，并且一进来就在业绩上撂倒了一个又一个前辈，听到他要辞职的时候整个公司都地震了 。

不知道怎么着，那天早上从各个支社打过来的电话特别多，营业部已经开始占线了，然后很多人曲线救国一般的达到了运营部，张继科那里。

”那小子要辞职？”陈玘也不含糊直接开门见山的问道。

”你打错部门了。“运营部副部长张继科一脸冷峻的撂下电话。

”啧，这个小子，敢挂前辈的电话。“陈玘在那边叨咕一句，下面办公室的人一个个埋的头比谁都深，

”这么点抗压能力怎么行。“马龙不以为然道。

”我说，你们营业部也太斯巴达了吧。“张继科斜着眼睛看马龙“你要再这样下去，我真的不知道，怎么搞了，我们已经天天被财务部搞得鸡犬不宁，你们营业部要再这么逼我们。我们就撂挑子。”

“他非的辞职，我有什么办法？”马龙冷冷的回答道。面无表情的倒咖啡。刚倒好就被张继科从手里夺走了，”谢了哈。“他也不客气，”我不喜欢加糖加奶就这样最好。“马龙瞪了他一眼也不计较。自己去倒另一杯。

”那个事情怎么样？“张继科忽然附上来神秘兮兮的问道。

”早上，在我喝第一杯咖啡之前不要和我说任何事情。“马龙端着咖啡就走了， “况且。”马龙忽然转身说“那是人事的问题，我管不了。”

当中午午休的时候马龙看到桌子上方博的简历的时候太阳穴跳着青筋给运营部打了电话“给我接你们副部长。”接线的小姑娘连辛苦了，这句台词都没说完，被吓的赶紧转了内线“张部长，马，马龙马部长来的。”然后一嗓子下去，整个运营部都安静了，齐刷刷的看向张继科笑得一眼角的皱纹。他接起电话，马上又按了保留，和周围说“该干活干活。”一众又齐刷刷的低头轻轻的装样子一样的按键盘，有的人干脆就翻翻文件。所有人都保持安静想听听这两个人说什么。

“张继科，你行啊，保留我电话。”马龙劈头盖脸。

“辛苦了，我是张继科。”张继科仍然不慌不忙。

“你是怎么把你弟弟弄过来的？”马龙问道“哦，我忘了，周雨。”马龙颓然的坐在饭店的椅子上，心里骂着自己“我说了很多次了，我觉的方博，不太适合营业，你要真想弄，把他弄你眼皮底下啊。”

"他就是想当营业 ，我有什么办法啊。“张继科心想，你以为我不愿意啊，要不是那小子怕我怕的要死，要不我早就弄过来了。

”反正明早八点他就会去你们办公室报道.“张继科玩着电话线”我已经打电话了，让许昕带方博。你带不到一天他就会辞职。”

“许昕？”他马上就离职了啊。马龙忽然坐直起来。

“那就看你能不能留下他多干一段了啊，反正人事部肯定会找你的。”张继科靠在自己的椅子上晃荡。

“张继科你是不是得意的开始转圈了？”马龙气不打一处来。

“反正三个月试用期，行不行看你。”啪。电话一撂，马龙在忙线声音中迷茫了。

“所以，这就是你请我吃饭的原因？”许昕听完马龙叙述完整个事件“关系户？还不让我按期离职？”

马龙点点头。

“你觉得我会同意吗？”许昕回靠在椅子上抱起肩膀。

“会的。”马龙拿起一个毛豆慢条斯理的扒了起来。“你要是不答应我就给你爸爸打电话，说你辞职了而且根本不为了继承家业，你只想出国游学，去澳大利亚切牛排。”

许昕忽然睁大了眼睛“你是什么知道的？”

“以后申请Working Holiday不要用公司的邮箱。我是有后台监视权的。“马龙扔下毛豆皮隔着桌子对许昕笑的一脸无辜。

”机票现在改签还来得及。"他拿起桌子上许昕的电话，递给他“给旅行社打个电话吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二天许昕在公司门口看到了一个大眼睛年轻人，他看过简历。自然知道这个是方博。  
“早上好。”一个标准的鞠躬。  
许昕盯着那个弯下的后脑勺冷冷的说了句早上好。

“这个是咱们公司的o支社基本上是最重要的支社。”许昕快步的走在公司走廊里，脚踩在地毯上体面的安静，他穿着贴身剪裁的深黑色西装细长的手指指来指去，说的话而且被早上的问好打断“这层属于营业和营业辅助。楼上是财务和运营部，楼下属于，算了反正你也不太需要知道。隔壁的楼里是人事部。”

方博紧紧跟着许昕的脚步认真的听着，“咱们营业呢 基本上打交道比较多的是运营部，张继科，你认识吧？”许昕故意停下来扫了一眼方博，方博有点不自在地点了头轻轻的嗯了一下。“再就是财务部，希望你永远也不用和他们打交道，营业额和赔偿金会逼死你的。”许昕继续说道，往前走，打了自己的卡，高声说了声早上好，看着其余的人抬头回声问好。

许昕坐到自己位置上，指了一下自己旁边的位置。“你暂时坐这里。”方博规规矩矩地坐下来背挺得直直的。眼睛滴溜溜地看了一圈。

“不用担心，早会上我会介绍你的。”许昕打开电脑边说。然后对着电脑看了，来来回回的点，偶尔从抽屉里掏出计算器噼里啪啦的按了一阵找到一张废纸胡乱的涂写一些数字，办公是陆陆续续来人了，没完没了的说着早上好。

“对了，我们九点上班，但是你和我要八点出社。”许昕终于抬眼看了一眼方博。

方博有点漠不关心的点了点头。

”各位，早上好。“开早会的时候，许昕第一次露出了笑容 “还要在打扰大家一段时间，这位是方博，接替我的。”办公室已经开始有人窃窃私语了，马龙在他们身后脸色不是很好看，但并没有说话。“希望大家多多关照。”然后许昕看了一眼方博，方博慌慌张张的开口“早，早上好，我叫方博，从今天开始入社，还请多多关照。”大家稀稀拉拉的说着“多多关照。”许昕也显得懒洋洋的样子，方博仍然心不在焉，眼睛不安的来回看。

“诶，你也差不多一点。”茶水间里，马龙堵到了在倒咖啡的许昕。

“我怎么了。”许昕局促的笑了一下，挠着脸。

“废话，你对新人什么态度，爱答不理。不咸不淡？”马龙眯起眼睛严肃的看着许昕。”工作是工作，别和我说要不是因为方博你现在早就去澳大利亚切牛排去了。你现在的工作就是教好他。“

”方博，过来把这个打印十份。“

”方博，这个装到这种颜色的信封里，然后缝上，所有的文字方向要统一。“

”很好，去邮局把这些都有寄出去。“

”方博，过来，这里面的所有材料整理一下。“

马龙眯着眼睛看着整个上午许昕对方博呼来喝去的使用着，终于觉得不对劲。

“方博。”

“啊？”方博忽然不堪重负的抬眼看了一眼声源，可怜巴巴的看着对面的马龙，本来是春天而已，但是他已经折腾了一脑门子汗。

“你过来一下，我教你怎么用咱们公司自己的系统。”马龙的语气意外的很温柔。

“你工卡呢。”马龙看着他空荡荡的脖颈。

“工卡？”方博摸了摸自己的前胸，才反应过来。

马龙不为人知的叹了口气。”你和我来吧，咱们找事务。“

”感觉怎么样。“两个一前一后的进了电梯。

”光顾着做东西了，没什么，没来得及感觉。“方博讪讪的笑了一下但是撞到马龙严肃的表情马上收回了笑容。

”以后你自己什么没有，或者需要什么要开口说，营业部你是知道的，谁都忙的焦头烂额，没有人能全照顾你。“

方博点点头。

”而且，“他们走出了电梯，”营业的工作很简单，两点，长得过得去，嘴要甜。就这些。”方博愣在电梯里消化着马龙这句话，所以当他走出电梯的时候忽然被门夹了一下。马龙回头看着疼得呲牙裂嘴的方博，不可思议的看着他。

“你是怎么做到的？”

方博尴尬的笑笑没有说话。

“另外，你这个西服是张继科的吗?“马龙不经意的问。

”为什么这么说？“

”最起码买一身贴身的西服，你这身感觉回到了上个世纪。”马龙走到办公室前，大步的走进去。

 

“小雨，我觉得营业部的人都好刻薄啊。”吃饭的时候方博约出来人事部的周雨在定食屋里抱怨道。

“你要是去了财务部你就不会这么说了。”周雨低头喝了一口汤说。“马部长就是那个脾气，你别理他就好了，他就是面冷心热。”

"马部长还好啊，就是那个许昕。“方博咬着牙说“感觉处处针对我。”

周雨忽然抬起头“我没听错吧，那个八面玲珑的许昕？谁都不得罪的许昕？”

“咱们说的是一个人吗？”方博咬着筷子头问。

“还有几个许昕。不应该啊，他是最好相处的了。”

“那就是他针对我了。”方博垂头丧气的说。

“哎呀，你就别想了，反正都来了，科哥为了帮你都快和马部长闹掰了。”

“马部长，你说的莫非是？”方博忽然来了精神。

“马龙啊，你以为呢。”周雨翻了个白眼。“我夹在他们俩中间多难做，你是不知道。马部长开始是不同意的，最后是张部长和我们人事投的票才把你留下的。”他又摆了摆手“你要是这么轻易的说不干了，就太对不起我了。”

方博点点头 一副斗志昂扬“放心，我绝对坚持住。”

 

方博觉得自己坚持不住了，他现在就像辞职。

此刻，他和许昕僵持在某个客户办公楼里的逃生通道。互相瞪着对方。下午的客户拜访简直就是噩梦，他更确认了许昕就是在有意刁难他。

“见到第一面的人一定要记住人家的名字，说话的时候手一定要拿出来，扣什么手，更不能扣嘴。你几岁了？接名片以后一定要妥善的保管，回去整理日期。blabla。”方博的大脑已经超负荷。当他迷迷糊糊的刚要出门的时候就被许昕拽到无人的安全通道里。

“你怎么回事？”许昕掐着腰冷冷的问道。

“我怎么了？”方博也强压着火气。

“连招呼都不会打的人怎么做营业，况且这是常识吧。”许昕眯起眼睛。

“那是你的常识，我不知道。”方博抱起肩膀。

“听着，我当时是为了这份工作拼了命的，这些客户都是我走掉腿磨破鞋挖过来的，别用你那个三心两意的那一套来对付他们。”

“那么不容易，你怎么辞职了？”方博扬起脸回嘴。

“我辞不辞职和你没有关系，但是你不好好干和我有关系。”

方博一时气结，张了半天嘴没有想到回话，逃生通道一时只剩下两个人喘着粗气。

”许昕，你为什么讨厌我？“方博直挺挺的看着许昕，一时盯的许昕有点无处逃避他舔舔嘴唇没想到答话。

“今天咱们才是第一次见吧。”方博轻声说。眼神有点受伤的看着许昕。

在暗色的走廊里许昕忽然好像被电了一下，他的手指痉挛的动了动，情绪也慢慢退去，但是他并没有败下来强撑着说出来“我这个人最讨厌关系户。”

方博听了像是懂了什么似的点点头，头也不回的推门走了。走廊里忽然亮了一下，下午刺眼的阳光忽然投到许昕脸上刺的他眯起眼睛，还没等他看清那个被阳光裁剪出来的剪影，他又陷入的黑暗中。


	3. Chapter 3

“哥，对不起，我觉得我还是不适合当营业。”

方博声音小的简直在喧闹的烤肉店里找不到，张继科喝的红了脸听方博说了半天，“你也挺不容易的。”张继科拿着夹子翻了翻烤肉。

“许昕虽然表面上嘻嘻哈哈 其实他就是个死心眼，容不得半点含糊，你看他天天帮马龙和稀泥但是呢，他们师兄弟就是那个作风，认真起来对着天王老子也敢翻脸。”

“不是就和你翻脸了吗？”方博小声嘀咕道，但是这句话张继科听到了，他手上的动作了下来，然后决定忽略掉他的话。

“但是你现在还有退路可走吗？当初可是你说的要过一般生活，怎么着，现在刚过了一天就不过了？”

方博咬着嘴唇。

“我想说的是，你放弃的也太早了，既然下决心了，就让我看到你的决心，至于你和许昕的关系，你自己想办法吧，我在弥补关系这点上边真的不是什么专家。”

“哥，谢谢你。”方博盯着张继科看了好久才吐出这句话。

“快别恶心我了。”张继科头也不抬。

第二天八点。方博挂着工牌穿着一身贴身的西装出现在办公室。

许昕胳膊肘架在桌子上半梦半醒的样子看到方博走过来，许昕穿着昨天的白衬衫已经皱了。袖子被撸上去，露出手臂，修长的手指还夹着一只原子笔，倦意的脸上挂着眼镜，方博看着他忽然想起马龙的那句话“当营业很简单，长得过得去。”方博含含糊糊的和许昕打了个招呼。许昕嗯了一声，听不出来情绪。

啪。

许昕把一摞材料扔到方博桌子上“这是我手里的所有客户的材料，从公司地址到星座血型都有，你最好记仔细了。”方博还来不及打开，许昕又扔过来一沓文件“这个是营业用语，和处理客户关系的常用手册，好好把你的说的话加工一下，别说话像家常唠嗑一样，透着不专业。”许昕摘掉眼睛扔在桌子上揉着眉心“你说了，你不懂这些常识，那我就告诉你。”

“我教了，你还不会，你就是你的问题。”他指了指方博。眼睛充血的吓人。

“这个是你整理的吗？”方博翻着一页一页纸问道。

“不是我整理还有谁？”许昕闭着眼睛。

“公司不是有吗，我们前期培训的时候拿到过。”方博僵在那里，他虽然是中途采用但是也是是经过在总部一个月的入社培训才来的。

“那看来那个培训没什么用啊，我会让马龙打报告的。”许昕重新戴上了眼镜。方博觉得刚才一瞬间觉得许昕有点帅的绝对是错觉。

“你一直这样吗？”方博看着许昕。

“我怎么了？”

“压力太大拿部下撒气？”方博决定换一种方式和许昕交流。

许昕手指摸着下巴的胡子茬笑了。他在电脑上噼里啪啦的点了几下，然后身旁的打印机吐出一张A4纸。

”给你。“

方博结果还是热乎的纸迷迷糊糊的问”什么？“

”公司章程啊。最后一章，你们当时学了吧。如果遇到权利压迫和上级的语言暴力，欢迎你去打电话或者邮件投诉。”然后他指了指自己“我。”

方博听到了，气的手抖。把那张纸团了团扔进了纸篓里。

“心领了。”

“今天要和方博交接，没有外巡。”许昕在早会上汇报自己的今天的工作计划，马龙看了他们俩一眼，没有说话，他今天穿的异常正式，头发规整的用发蜡固定住，一脸冷峻应该是要会见什么重要的客人。

“许系长 今天为什么不去外巡啊 你入社以来头一次啊。”营业辅助的小姑娘工作之余问许昕。

“今天要交接啊，我不能不管新人啊。”

“不愧是许系长啊。”那女孩满脸红扑扑的样子方博歪头看着她觉得她今天腮红涂的有点多让他想到了面包超人。

“诶 回神吧，别刚进公司就想着女同事。”许昕小声说话打扰了方博的思路。方博迷迷糊糊地回过眼神“我才没有。”他否认道。

“这些文件怎么样了。”

“看了，但是我需要一点时间，我可能会慢一点。”方博扣着文件夹。

“慢一点没问题，不是每个人都像我一样接受能力那么快，给你两天把这些看一下。周四的时候我要问你。”

“你一直都这么自信吗？”方博皱着眉毛问道。

许昕点点头“你都不相信自己，你怎么让客户信你？”

方博没有说话愤然翻开文件，把脑袋压到文件夹里，过了十秒他抬起头问“营业额和利润是怎么算的？每个公司的报价是怎么计算的？”

许昕饶有兴致地看这方博，拽着他的椅子拉到自己身边“我教你。”

方博的椅子滑到许昕身边碰到许昕的身上后他微微的把身体靠到另一边盯着电脑。

“这么远你能看见吗？”许昕回头看这方博。

“你以为每个人都像你一样吗？”方博指着许昕的眼睛拒绝道。

许昕咬咬嘴角没想到回答。

那整个下午方博的嘴角都荡漾着得意的笑。

 

“方博，这个 case去做一个报价”

“这个函数弄一下 不对。”

方博已经习惯许昕高密度高频率的使唤，并且越来越得心应手，当然如果他应付不过来或者他急火窜出来的时候会隔着办公室和他呛几句。开始办公室里面的人还一脸尴尬地看，经过一个星期的洗礼，现在已经见怪不怪了，马龙直接无视他们的拌嘴。最后就连营业辅助的小姑娘茶水间的八卦都懒得提。

“数据太老了。”  
“这是上个季度的.”方博憋着火气一脸无奈地看着许昕。

“那就是去年的。”许昕头也不抬。

“这个季度还没有。”方博觉得他马上就要把手里还热乎的手册砸到许昕脑袋上。

“那你去做啊？”许昕不可思议又无辜的看着方博，“你等运营现成的统计吗？咱们公司运营部什么时候出统计和客户没有关系。而且这个统计今年年初的时候已经给过客户，怎么，再给一遍吗？”

方博觉得自己没有把那沓纸甩在许昕脸上自己的确成长了。

 

“这个季度的统计？”张继科在电话里问道“所有吗？你知道咱们公司需要统计分析的量吗？”

许昕在旁边一脸看好戏的样子抻懒腰。方博决定无视他。

“这是是不是 许昕让你做的。”张继科忽然抓住了要点。

“是的。”方博回头剜了许昕一眼。

“他一直自己整理啊。”张继科说出让方博最崩溃的话。  
“也就是说我要自己整理？”方博决定再挣扎一下。

“你以为呢，这是你的工作。”

方博在电话的忙音中僵住了。

“和张继科再铁他也不会让自己的下属加班帮你弄的，何况这本来就是你的工作。”许昕说。

“幸灾乐祸吗？”方博扣下的电话咬着牙。

“我可是这么做了3年啊。别以为我在为难你。”许昕忽然严肃起来。

方博不理他，过了几秒忽然抬起头脸上还带着不服气“怎么做？”

许昕站起身“走吧 先去运营部掉资料啊。”

 

“你觉不觉得他们关系好了一点？”营业辅助的女生们看到这两人一前一后地消失了。就开始去聊天。

“他们关系不是一直挺好吗？”

“他们关系很差好吧，你看许系长对谁那么刁难过？”

“但是那也是重视啊，我巴不得每天被许系长天天提拎着耳朵训。”

。。。。。。

许昕当然不知道下属是如何用kirakira看着他这回事，只是当他周一上班的时候发现桌子上摆着上个季度的主要客户公司的统计。

“你是怎么做到的？”他还没等方博坐下马上问道。

“我大礼拜加班了。”方博有点小满意的说“服务性加班，没有打申请。”

“我说呢，这么多错误。”

方博僵住了。

“咱们下个星期才见他们，你不用这么着急。周末放假好好放松，合理的工作安排也是工作的一部分。”许昕没有注意到方博脸色越来越差。一个上午方博都没有理他。

“你是不是对他太严厉了？”

茶水间里马龙在一次堵到许昕问道。

“怎么，你不光看我邮件，还给我按了监听器？”许昕险些摔了咖啡杯。

“我没有那个闲工夫.”

“还有你怎么向着方博啊？我是不是你亲师弟？”

“你对新进不好和你是不是我师弟有关系吗？”

“我对他严不严也是我的事吧。要是现在不严以后有他受的。让他趁早知道自己干不了回去也是好事。这个工作，”许昕喝着咖啡摇摇头“不是人干的。”

“你不是干了挺久了吗？”

“那是我。”

“你怎么了方博就比你差？”

“不是，我觉得他比我好。”

马龙抬头看着他。

“他特别死心眼你不觉得吗？”

马龙继续看着他。

“我太了解我的客户了，真的是他接手那帮奸商会被折磨死的。就他，傻了吧唧的。”

马龙放下咖啡杯挠着下巴看了许昕好久。


	4. Chapter 4

方博有的时候特别想敲开许昕的脑袋看看里面装了什么。  
基于两个原因：愤怒或者单纯的好奇。  
他不知道有人能用那么洒落又聪明的方法解决在他看起来无解的投诉和各种危机。  
他也不知道为什么有人总能么准确的句句都能戳到自己的肺管子上，他当然知道以许昕的聪明和对人情世故的通达他有一万种或者更多的方法把话说得更好，但是他不，这也是他最恼火的原因。  
所以每次有人问方博怎么看许昕的时候想想就会咬牙切齿的说：“是一个好前辈，能干的营业就是太讨人厌了。”  
好事的人会把添油加醋的话传给许昕，许昕一挑眉嘴角歪了一下：“这是他的原话？“

至于许昕是怎么想的，没人知道，他人一向高深莫测，在办公室的时候除了和往常一样灿烂的笑脸很多情绪都被他锁在了后边。方博就经常被他假正经的样子气得不行。

”装着不累吗？“方博忽然在茶水间问道。

许昕的后背忽然挺直了，他没有回头的对方博说”这叫专业，你当然不懂。“

方博咬牙切齿的想，为什么这个人看起来这么不顺眼。

也许是方博平时的怨念太大，有一天许昕破天荒的请了假，据说这是他入社以来第一次请假，办公室一阵地震，几个营业辅助的小姑娘已经开始明示暗示的问马龙，要不要去探望。都被马龙装糊涂一样的回绝了，他实在没有精力管别的。

因为他搞砸了，是的营业部的副部长，金牌营业，搞砸了他们新进的大客户，不需要上边的大脑袋给他们打电话，他自己都有掐死自己的心了。他颓然的坐在椅子上回想到底是自己哪里做错了，最后就变成他哪里都做错了，现在客户已经不听他说话了，他已经语音留言，然后又给客户的秘书打了电话，约了时间，最起码，他们是接受登门道歉的，这一切都好说。

“飞跪。”

这是许昕一句戏虐的话，当然不可能真的飞快跑进办公室然后就地来了一个土下座把这个国家所有道歉的话都说上一边然后再一次又一次的道歉，直到对方说可以了为止。但是下午也是趟有去无回的较量，马龙自然不怕这种场面，他只是想不明白为什么他和新进的客户合不来。

他盯着手里的名片来回来去的翻，直到方博经过称“这个人的名字好熟悉啊。”

马龙没有理他。

“好像我们的学长啊。”方博继续看了一下。然后拿起手机翻出自己的FB“果然是我们的学长。”

马龙回过神来“你们大学的？”

方博点点头。

“怪不得。”马龙嘟囔了一句。

”下午我和你去吧，我在这也没意思。“方博忽然提议道。

马龙恍恍惚惚的就答应了，等走到楼下的时候他才觉得不妥 “要不你回去吧？”

“为什么？都到这了。”

“这个不是普通的拜访，这是道歉啊。”

“为什么？”

“咱们的失误，耽误他们的纳期了。“

”什么都做不了吗？”

“飞机已经飞了，说什么都晚了。”

“道歉两个人道比较有诚意。”方博不容分说的往里面走，马龙赶紧跟上了。

一个小时之后，两个人一脸虚脱的从大楼里走出来。

方博脸上是一脸的木然，马龙是一脸虚无。

“回公司吗？”方博试探性的问道。

马龙摇摇头“先和我去近一点的咖啡馆，我需要静一静。”

“今天幸亏了你。”马龙端过来咖啡递给方博，方博往里面倒糖。“我也没干什么。”

“不是，你在那，那个老板缓和了不少，你是不知道他多暴躁。”马龙摇摇头。

“他当时上学的时候比这个还暴躁，现在好多了。”

“你和他很熟吗？”

“不，不熟，就是在社团的时候见过面而已。”

“他好像很喜欢你。”马龙抬头佯装看了一眼店里的表。

“啊。”方博含含糊糊的回答着“我们社团的前辈。当时他觉得我很有发展吗。”便不说话了。

马龙识相的也不提了。

“但是他要求明天就送到可以吗？”方博忽然开口。

马龙低头喝着咖啡，似乎在运气，下了很大的决心，”东西必须晚上上飞机，明天到。“

”那，那来得及吗？“方博忽然慌了，他看了一眼表，已经快三点了。

“走吧，应该还来得及。”马龙喝完了杯子里的咖啡。

“你就是为了这个找我？“张继科坐在自己的椅子上，抬头看着马龙，马龙点点头，他的衬衫早就变得歪歪扭扭的，袖子被挽的很高，手里还抓着西装外套，一副要打架的样子。

运营办公室变得异常安静。偶尔有打电话过来，都被最快的速度接起来，部下含糊的说一句“现在在开会，马上回给你.”

“辛苦了，你找张部长？他，他在商量事情。和，和马龙马部长。“然后电话在更多问题泳过来之前迅速挂断。

方博站在这两人后边十分尴尬。

”你是作为什么找我？作为你马龙？还是方博的前辈？还是许昕的师兄？这次不是许昕又搞砸了什么吧？“张继科靠在椅子上有余的样子，方博看了都想打他。

“如果是为了马龙的话，我什么都可以做。”张继科抬头看着马龙。

方博能感到办公室里一阵压抑的躁动。

“我是作为营业来找你配合我解决客户投诉。”马龙宁死不进套。

张继科低头苦笑了一下，“我看看我有什么能做的。”说着拿起了电话，对着电话那边叽里呱啦的说了十分钟，一点真心的没有的笑声偶尔响起，马龙皱着眉毛静静的听。

“两个小时以内上飞机，算上时差，估计要早上才能到。通关顺利的话明天中午你去机场取货直接开车送到客户公司。当然费用，会从你的营业额里扣。”张继科扣下电话长舒了一口气。说。

“谢谢。”马龙干巴巴的说。

张继科摆摆手“我是为了工作。”

马龙点点头，手里拎着西装就走了。方博尴尬的站在原地看着张继科。

张继科目送马龙离开，失了一会神，然后发现办公室的人都在看他，他才大喊一声“看什么看，工作。”然后他迎上方博有点同情的目光，做了个摊手的动作。然后朝他挥了挥手“你也回去。”

“为什么方博要和你去？”许昕第二天来公司的时候带着口罩，看起来很不好。

“昨天他和我去见了客户，客户很喜欢他的样子，今天仍然要登门道歉，加一个防护比较好。”

“客户很喜欢他？就是那个很难搞的客户？”许昕忍不住咳嗽了一阵。

“我也不知道，好像是以前的同学。“

”他还真是关系遍天下啊。“许昕嘟囔了一句，转眼看到方博已经站在身边了。

”关系户有关系户的生存之道，不是吗？“方博面无表情的看着许昕。

马龙决定离他们两远一点。

”你对方博也太刻薄了，这次多亏了他。“晚上的时候马龙特意找许昕去吃饭，又是烟雾缭绕的居酒屋，许昕带着口罩”师兄，你是不是报复我，我都这样了."

"你得了吧，我还不知道你，你什么时候因为生病请过假，怎么了又和家里打起来了。“

许昕才摘下口罩。果然嘴角是一块瘀青 “这都算好的，昨天已经张不开嘴了。“

”你们两真是无仇不父子啊。这次因为什么？让你继承家业。另外你要出国的事，我可什么都没说。”马龙探过头仔细看了一下许昕的嘴角。

“还是老三样，结婚 ，买房子，继承家业。独子的宿命."

“你们家的店铺已经这么多年了，在你手里折了自然老头子不愿意了。”

”算了吧，他可以收个义子，入籍什么的 ，我不计较。“

”你就是因为这么说才被揍的吧？“

许昕点点头。马上他就找到重点 “我怎么方博了。你怎么每次都替他说话，这次不也是他同学吗？”

“不过不是很熟啊，到最后客户才认出来，不过也多亏了他，他态度好多了，据说他们以前是一个社团的。”

“什么社团.”许昕问道，轻轻按着自己的嘴角。

“我哪知道。我就想着找张继科搞定飞机了。”

许昕有点不满意没有找到答案，他转瞬一想”诶，按说他们是同学方博去的大学还是相当不错的啊。“

”你没看他简历吗？“

”看过。“

”然后呢。“

”忘了。“

“也是，你当时只顾着生气了。回去你可以好好看看，别一口一口关系户。”

送走了已经半醉的马龙，许昕疲惫的回到家，想到马龙的话，开了书房的灯，调出自己的邮件，检索方博，出来了他的简历。

“还真算是很好的大学啊。”他摸着自己的胡子茬嘟囔道，但是看到简历下方的一边空白，“毕业以后一直在便利店打工算是什么啊。”他看了一眼出奇干净的简历说道。然后就在椅子上琢磨，为什么呢。虽然和他接触时间不长，但是他觉得方博还算是个有能力的人，而且有种单纯的强劲，做事也算专注。

“在便利店打工算是什么。”

半夜躺在床长他看着月光从窗帘的缝隙里透出来，自己想不通的又说了一句。


	5. Chapter 5

许昕盯着电脑偷瞄旁边埋头看文件的方博。  
他昨天没有睡好，顶着黑眼圈又戴着口罩大家以为他在病中也过来拍拍他的肩膀“真的不容易呢。”  
“是啊。”  
“带个这样的后辈。”有人忽然来了这么一句。许昕忽然转过头来问“什么意思？”  
许昕一向很好说话，也随和但是这句话却充满侵略性，那人尴尬的红了脸不说话。他回头看了一眼方博有点庆幸他没有听到。  
“方博，”  
方博抬头看了一眼许昕。  
“你觉得，你能做这个工作吗？”许昕眼神有点楞楞地。方博忽然觉得这句话应该是他的真心话。他有点低落“你觉得我干不长吗？”  
许昕没有说话，他低头想了想似乎在想接下来说什么。但是方博没有等他继续看自己的东西。

“我知道你不想让我在这里工作。“方博没有看他，说。

许昕抬头看着他，发现他的睫毛浓密整齐。

”但是这是我选的路，我会走下去。每个人都应该选择自己的路，不是吗？“方博似乎在和自己说话。

”我不想让你在这工作不是因为。。。“许昕忽然想急切的解释什么，忽然被马龙过来打断 “别扯淡了，大昕，你的客户有点问题，需要你处理一下。”说着扔过来一张便条，上面是顾客的账号。

“总务部发过来邮件，客人已经投诉到总部了，这边火急火燎的来了邮件。”

许昕扫了一眼邮件，一般的投诉就是客人比较难缠，“你去吧。”许昕看了一眼方博。

“我？”方博不确定的重复了一次。

许昕点点头”按你的方式处理，出了事情算我的。“

马龙不满意的要打断。被许昕阻止了“我负全责。如果我还可以的话。”他抬头看着马龙，马龙就没有理由坚持了，拍了拍方博“你就按照你的方法作有问题的话我会follow。”

方博第一次有点感激的看了一眼许昕却对马龙说了一句“谢谢。”便起身往出跑。被许昕一把抓住“你干嘛去？”

“见客户啊。”

“你前因后果知道吗？”

“我看了邮件。"

”那个只是投诉内容吧。帐目，货物，细节，解决方案，你有吗，没有你就去？“

方博坐在位置上有点求救一样看着许昕，许昕笑了一下，自己点着电脑，一会打印机吐出来几张纸，然后递给方博”你先看，有什么想法和我说。“

”你和方博最近相处的不错啊。“中午的员工食堂里，破天荒的许昕和张继科坐在了一起。张继科有点吃惊，毕竟他和马龙闹掰了以后，许昕是明显站队的，如今他大大方方坐在自己旁边他觉得应该说点什么。

”你是他哥？“许昕似乎对今天的定食没有什么兴趣。

”恩？我带他长大的？“张继科头也不抬。

”他大学毕业为什么一直在便利店打工啊。“

张继科抬起头”问这个干吗，人事部都问过了。“许昕不好在细打听下去草草的吃了饭，去找周雨。

”你来的正好，上个季度的员工评定 你怎么给他打这么低的分数啊？他业绩很好的。“周雨晃动着那张打印出来的员工评价，许昕的部分问道。

”我最讨厌来回传同事闲话的人，业绩再好能怎么样搬弄是非。“许昕看了一眼那个名字厌恶的挥挥手。

”还有人让你讨厌啊。”周雨迟疑的放下手，如果你有十分的说辞当然可以，我就不管了。

许昕点点头。然后装做不经意的提起“说起部下，我想问问你，”

“恩？”周雨没有抬头，低头对着那个人事评价噼里啪啦的大字一边叨咕”team work 意识不足。“

被许昕听到了 ”你可真会拽词。“

周雨戏虐的笑了一下”我们的活不就是说漂亮话吗？对了 他说谁的坏话让你听到了？“

许昕想到那个人当时的表情和传方博话的样子，便摆摆手，”这不重要，我不是瞎扯淡的人。你信我。另外，方博你知道吗。”

“知道啊。”周雨的眼睛仍然没有离开电脑屏幕。

“他为什么在便利店打工那么久啊，不是什么宅男之类的吧。”许昕问道

周雨的手停了下来，他抬头“你不知道他以前是做什么的吗？”

这个城市被分解出很多板块。北方的商业区里充满了道貌岸然穿着西装的人。但是南部遭乱的街道充斥着不满烟头的小广场和涂鸦的外墙，基本上每一个不经意的拐角处总有一条通向地下的楼梯，通往一个个差不多的小型live house。这里的充满了香烟和有点潮湿的味道，永远有一群自命不凡来听音乐的年轻人，许昕觉得西装太过眨眼，他回家换了身休闲的衣服出来，刚走出家门的时候他意识到，自己已经好久没有这么放松的出门做什么了。

他走到门口看到了海报，CBB。他吐槽着乐队的名字，方博带着一顶帽子，把脸盖得的很严实，但还是能认出来是谁。

他走到暗处，看着那个白天出现在办公室的身影忽然出现在舞台暗处，他穿着简单的短袖和牛仔裤，平常又自然，调节效果器的样子却出奇的认真。这个乐队好像只有两个人，剩下的人不断的过来和他们打招呼，有的人站在一堆奇奇怪怪的电钮前面开始调式，方博和那个贝斯手说了一会话，他看起来很开心。许昕没有见过的开心。

他们聊了好久，但方博的眼睛没有离开过鼓手。

许昕忽然意识到。

方博上台的时候。好多人已经开始吹口哨和乱喊了，许昕喝了一口啤酒有点苦。

他知道他并不属于这里。

他在暗处，好多没有意义的颜色的灯光打到方博身上，他看到穿着短袖的方博，还有那个穿着不合身西装的方博，一个在舞台上一个在他脑子里。

剩下的时间许昕一直听着一段一段吵闹的音乐，一个女孩子像是恶作剧一样按着乱七八糟的电钮发出各种奇怪的声音，许昕觉得脑袋有点疼。

“恩。。。谢谢。下面一首歌是 ”方博表情忽然变得有点为难和痛苦，许昕皱了一下眉毛，方博顿了顿”It is not my place。“

台下爆发出最热烈的叫好声。

这个空间里，不开心的只有歌者本人。

灯光暗了下来，所有的音乐变得轻柔，一些失真的吉他声一波又一波重复着简单轻柔的旋律，那个女孩子安出的音效也变得迷幻和漂浮。

方博在唱

How I wish you could read my mind so nothing needed to say

take me hand and   
rub the drit away  
（it is easy to tell so hard to say）

every step toward you was so easy to take  
My feeling is real and

What you r seeing is fake

（it is easy to tell so hard to say）

I think I am setting you free

But  
It is not my place  
It is not my place

许昕的眉毛越来越紧了，他隐隐约约听懂了歌词。

他踱步到旁边卖CD的地方找到那支歌。作词的地方写的是FB ，是方博。

我多希望你能猜透我的想法所以我不需要多说

握紧我的手，把灰尘都赶走

我是毫无防备的走到你的身旁

我所感受的都是真的

你看到的是伪装

我以为我是在给你自由

但是那并不是我的位置

那并不是我的位置

答案是那么简单，但是说出来太难

谁都能知道，这是他写给他喜欢却得不到的人的。

许昕在一群随着音乐合唱摇摆的人群中特别的突兀，他并不属于这里，他也看得出方博唱这首歌的时候并不快乐。

他觉得地下室的空气差极了。

他没有听完歌转身就走掉了，当他走出地下室，回到喧闹的马路上的时候仍然能听到身后追出了一句话 ”It is not my place。“

歌词完全是我瞎写的。旋律完全是靠着 Ladies and gentlemen we are floating in space 生搬硬拉的。

我已经尽力了 大哭


	6. Chapter 6

许昕，你来一下。”马龙喝完了早上的第一杯咖啡在晨会前拍了拍许昕的肩膀。

“你这是什么意思？”马龙把方博的人事评价递到许昕的眼前。

“字面意思啊。”许昕坐在会议室的椅子上，空旷的会议厅里，马龙一扇一扇的关上了百叶窗，外边就看不到里面的情况。

“我以为你已经不专业到头了，直到我看看到了你的人事评价！”马龙把纸甩在桌子上，一张单薄的纸并没有什么戏剧性的声音发出来，只是飘飘悠悠的落在了地毯上，马龙觉得心里闷的很便转过去看窗外不理许昕。

许昕扶了扶眼镜看了这那张纸上自己写的不考虑续用的评价不以为然的抬头“我就是这个意思，他不适合这个公司，这个公司也不需要他。和个人成见没有关系，是客观的评价。“

马龙掐着腰回头看许昕”你又知道了。“他嘟囔了一句继续回头看风景。

”他是咱们挺有名气的乐队的主唱，只是搞点人间烟火才来咱们公司的，这个工作需要百分之百的精力，一个没事去串个唱唱个歌的人怎么可能长久的干。我已经是个要走的人了，我的评价并不重要，但是我有我自己的判断。“许昕冲着马龙的背影一长串的解释道。

”你以为我不知道吗？我也是以这个理由反驳的，但是他进了公司以后各方面表现都不赖，他不应该得到这样的评价，许昕。”马龙的语气缓和了一些。

“我觉得他应该回去唱歌。”许昕说道。“我不是说他做不了好营业，我是说，他更适合去做音乐。“

”我认为你更适合做营业而不是去澳大利亚切牛排。“马龙悠悠的说。

”从什么时候开始你觉得你有权利规划方博的人生了，这是我生气的。许昕只是作为前辈，在公司里，在办公室里的行为，方博不值得更高的评价吗？至于他私下时间做什么为什么要评判？我不觉得你有这么不专业？“

方博的试用期评价还不错，直接签了社员，倒是因为另一个前辈不满意自己的人事评价对方博颇有微词，据他自己说是因为他曾经讨论过方博的业务能力而被运营部的张继科使了绊子，搞得总务部都在给张继科打电话，张继科忙的已经在办公室睡了两个晚上，第三天的黄昏恨不得分出两个人的张继科还接到了总务部的电话，

”什么，议论方博？他议论方博和我有毛关系？“依旧是是短平快的结束方式。

方博也开始忙的团团转，渐渐的除了许昕到处有办公室的人在喊方博。

"方营业，麻烦你看一下这个。"

"麻烦给这个客人回一个电话，投诉要注意。”

”麻烦核实一下这笔运输费是怎么回事。财务部在问啊“

“运营部问你上一单的。。。”

方博忙乎的一头的汗，从外巡回来就没有坐回到位置上。

”你们能不能一个一个来？“许昕忽然把埋在手臂里的脑袋抬起来对着那边的 营业辅助大声说”要是我的时候你们是不是要排个顺序？报告联络相谈，做事情的顺序。这么简单还做不到吗？“

办公室就安静了，马龙眼睛看着许昕的后背，喝着茶水，只露出一双眼睛。方博有点尴尬的停在原地不知道怎么办好。他有点吃惊许昕竟然为他解围了，但是他看到那般营业辅助尴尬的表情也不知道许昕这是帮他还是害他。

”方博，下班有事吗？喝一杯去啊。”

“许昕，下班有事吗，喝一杯去啊。我可是前辈。“马龙不容置疑的许昕按进一个安静的单间。”算是给你饯行。怀石料理。你可别辜负我的好意。“

当许昕看到单间里呆坐的方博的时候想转身就跑，可是被马龙拉着衣领子就拽回来了。

”辛苦了。“方博僵硬的说。

”哦。“许昕根本没有看方博，坐在一个比较远的地方，马龙看了一下这个局面感叹道 “不愧是金牌营业的我自己啊，要是换了别人谁敢啊。”

不愧是金牌营业马龙，气氛很快的活跃起来，许昕根本就不是个拘束的人，方博也是懂得察言观色，一时间相安无事。过了一会马龙的手机忽然响了起来，他看了一眼，做了个抱歉的手势就出单间打电话了。

在门被关上的那一刹那空气忽然就凝结了。

方博咽了一下口水，许昕清了一下嗓子。

“他们家很好吃啊。”许昕主动搭话。

“谢谢你啊，今天。”方博抬眼看着许昕说，眼珠还是紧张的游离着，许昕看着愣了一会神“我那天看到你唱歌了。”然后他一抓自己的膝盖，怎么忽然就说漏了。

啪

方博打翻了茶碗，茶水很快的铺到桌子上滴答在他裤子。他反过神来马上抓住毛巾开始擦许昕也顾不上唐突拿过自己的毛巾去擦桌子和方博膝盖的，后来他才发现毛巾也是湿乎乎的，越弄越湿。方博不尴不尬的擎着毛巾看许昕，许昕抬头正好对上方博扇呼的过于快的眼睛。

”实在是对不起。“许昕放下毛巾。抱歉道。

”没，没关系，别放在心上。“方博低头客气着。”谢谢你来看我演出啊。“

许昕低头想了一阵”你的歌挺好听的，而且你的乐迷也很多啊，我在网上查了，你还算是小有名气呢。“

方博含糊的听着，嘴里小声道着谢。

”为什么不唱了。“许昕忽然正经的问道。

”年金 啊，保险啊，还是进公司稳定一点吧。“方博挠挠脸，但是许昕的眼神看得他心虚。他看着桌子上的水渍“可能是没有当初的心情了吧，觉得挺烦的。”

“挺烦的？”许昕重复。

“以前就是玩技巧啊，玩新奇，觉得越酷越好，和别人不一样才是好作品但是时间长了才知道，只有自己真心写出来的东西才能打动人，但是好死不死我又要自己唱我写的歌。所以。。。总是在重复当时的心情。”方博挠挠头发“大概就是这样吧。”

“那那首 It is not my place 也是？”

方博忽然被吓到了，他不可思议的看着许昕。

谢天谢地的是马龙回来了。

“聊什么呢。气氛这么凝重？”马龙看了一他们，故意含着笑大声打断。

“没聊什么。”许昕抬头也冲马龙轻松的笑了，方博默默的挪开许昕的位置一点，并且一晚上都在和许昕保持距离。

刚到了电车站入口，马龙喝的脸和脖子都是红的，和他们摆摆手随即钻进了街边的计程车。

“你是哪个方向的。“许昕决定忘记刚才自己说过的蠢话。

方博用手比了一下右边，许昕自己比了一下左边。然后就在闸口分开了，许昕刚要走。忽然被方博叫住“诶。”

许昕回头。

“今天谢谢你啊，在办公室。”

“哦 没事，以后他们找你没顺序，你自己心里有个数就行了。”许昕笑的很程式。

“那就明天公司见。”

“再见。”

方博发现他的手机没有电了，他就听着歌，看着来来回回的人，然后他就在对面站台的许昕，高个子，格外显眼。他似乎是累了，已经把眼睛摘了下来，低头揉着太阳穴，但是肩膀和腰身仍然是挺拔的，这个距离看起来格外的瘦。方博忽然意识到许昕摘了眼镜也许就不知道自己在看他，便更大胆的打量起来，看着他一身穿的考究，就像在办公室里一样没有丝毫的破绽，方博渐渐歪着头看着对面，想到刚才他说出歌名的样子，然后两个站台同时驶进电车，轰隆隆的声音带着强劲的风打乱了他的思绪，已经是末班车，车厢里的灯光把里面的人的脸照的更憔悴，方博最后看了一眼许昕，也上了自己的电车，他看到许昕找到了一个角楼靠着门站着，在看手机。

来不及多看几眼，电车就发动了，将他们扯的特别远。

许昕站在车厢的角落，搜索网上关于CBB解散的消息，很多帖子各种猜测，他看到其中一个匿名的粉丝写 ：

主唱暗恋鼓手，求而不得，详情可以看It is not my place的歌词。


	7. Chapter 7

简而言之

马龙的人生哲学是 1 不走弯路 2 不走回头路

张继科的人生哲学是 1不走弯路 2 没有回头路

许昕的人生哲学是 要这玩意有个屁用。

然后你问方博，方博会眼神躲闪的告诉你，张继科说的对，马龙会轻蔑的用鼻子出气说我不在乎别人的想法，张继科则会笑的眼角堆褶说“我早就知道马龙会这么说。”

“喜欢就追，这就是我的态度。”在黄金周前的公司内部聚餐，大家包了个居酒屋，歪歪扭扭的坐在一块一杯又一杯的要着生啤说着废话，有个女孩忽然问起了大家的人生哲学，你肯定觉得不可思议吧，为什么在酒桌上谈这个。

那是因为人到的太齐谁的八卦都没法说。

于是许昕就说出了上边的那句话，他是个不喝正好一喝就多的人，现在已经是满脸通红眼神有点呆滞又重复了一次“人生哲学这种事情一点屁用也没有，要搞定的客户就一定能搞定，要去的地方千辛万苦也要去，喜欢的人不管怎么样也要让对方知道，要不，你不就白喜欢了吗？”他在那挥斥方遒，马龙张继科的脸色却一点也不好，他们忽然正襟危坐起来，张继科尴尬的点了根烟，往天上吐眼圈。马龙说要去卫生间，偏生要经过张继科的身后，他心里有事一个没站稳只好扶了一下张继科的肩膀，张继科忽然抬起手稳稳的握住了马龙的手臂，马龙有点狼狈的道了句谢谢就跑了，张继科继续吐着烟圈默默的说了句“这个傻子。”

方博酒量也不怎么地，但没有喝太多，就是忽然对桌子产生了强烈的好奇，一直低着头对着某一个的点又擦又蹭。

“不愧是许系长。”身边营业辅助的小姑娘一脸陶醉的看着他，她已经坐的足够近了但是又往许昕的方向凑了凑。方博忽然觉得自己有点多余，便给那个女孩让了位子，自己找了个角落堆坐。

“难道不是吗？”许昕看到方博离开的背影似乎不是很满意，更来劲了“喜欢就说啊，被拒绝了也不算啥，女孩子们不都是送巧克力吗？怎么你就做不到。把自己弄到那么委屈的位置。”

等他在瞥到方博的角落的时候发现方博已经不在了，去哪了，许昕环视了一圈居酒屋没有找到方博，却找到张继科一张黑脸。他拍了拍许昕的肩膀“出去说。”

许昕确认了很久，张继科是不是叫错认了，结果张继科又折返回来“营业部，二课，许系长，麻烦你过来一下可以吗？”许昕的酒就醒了一半。

“抽烟吗？”居酒屋的后院有点凉飕飕的角落，张继科递过一只烟。

“ LUCKY STRIKE。许昕看了一下张继科的烟”不用了，我抽不惯。”

“你找方博？”张继科在暗处只能看到一团烟飘出来。

“我没找他。“许昕辩解道。

”以后办公室以外的事情，你不要管。可以吗？“张继科的语气冷到不行。

许昕的酒就全醒了 ”我说了什么不应该的话吗？“

”你那句是应该说的吗？拿我和马龙打岔就算了，我们当时搞得太高调，我认了，但是方博，他招你惹你了？“

”你知道，那。。。“

”我他妈都知道，所以，你闭嘴。“张继科的语气忽然流氓了起来，许昕皱了眉头 “你什么意思？我刚才是喝多了，说了不该说的话，我以后也不会管。“

”那样最好。“张继科要走。

”但是喜欢就去争取这句话有错吗？“许昕冲着张继科的背影问道。

”许昕。不是每个人都像你过得这么顺风顺水不知天高地厚，恰巧自己想要的都有了，你和他就是两个反面。“张继科抽了最后一口烟扔掉了烟蒂。

”反到哪里？“许昕忽然想和张继科较劲。

”O社的小太阳，你就当他算是个不起眼的星星，放了他行不。“许昕看着张继科的背影越想越气。当然他不知道自己为啥生气，他甚至不知道自己是生气张继科还是生气自己，不自觉就多要了一杯生啤酒，所以当他第二天从张继科家醒来的时候他很迷茫。

”我怎么在你家？“

张继科重重的叹了口气 ”昨天没有喝多的只有我和方博，还有营业辅助的女孩，我看着你和那个女孩上了车，然后。“他摸摸下巴，悠然自得的让许昕忽然想起了自己以前多讨厌他。

”然后，你就自己下车了，扑到我身上了。“张继科坐在凳子上看着天说道 “反正绝对不是我坚持的。”

“黄金周你怎么安排的。”许昕僵硬的转换了话题。

张继科飞快的看了许昕一眼“参加婚礼。”

“谁的。”

“你也不认识。”他回答的比他的眼神还要快一点。

当张继科去洗澡的时候许昕得到了答案，因为请柬就在他桌子上明晃晃的躺着。他看着那张他不算熟悉的脸。

“他要结婚了。”当他拿着那张请柬对张继科晃了一下。

“你怎么随便翻我的东西？”张继科夺过自己的请柬。问道 。

“方博知道吗，他那个样他一定会去吧。”许昕追着张继科问道。

“啊啊。许昕。”张继科忽然回身道 “他们两个一个乐队那么久怎么可能不去？”

“那他是在折磨自己啊。”

“为什么？”张继科不耐烦的打断他。

“要是马龙结婚你会去吗？”

张继科狠狠的看了他一眼“他结婚我怎么不去，我的婚礼我凭什么不去? 如果不是和我他和谁结婚？你是不是没有醒酒？“

“张继科，你到底对自己多有自信，你们分手这么久你一点自省都没有吗？”

“你一直想这么和我说吧。”张继科眯起眼睛，感觉很危险。

”是啊。你们的破事我不想掺和，但是我就是这么觉得，马龙为什么不理你了？你不知道为什么吗？你知道，但是你知道还不做这个更恶劣。”许昕不知道是宿醉还是别的直接回嘴回去。

张继科深呼吸了几次控制住情绪他抿了抿嘴，决定忽略掉刚才的对话”许昕，我不知道你处于什么目的这么关心方博，但是我能说的是，方博早就放下了，他要是没放下他没必要去招个正经工作，没必要解散乐队，他没必要参加这个婚礼。“ 

“他没有，他唱那首歌的时候他在流血啊。他。。。”

”他流他的的血走他自己的路，你凭什么干涉？”张继科强硬的打断了许昕的话。

“再过一个月你不是也要走了吗？”看到许昕不说话了，张继科提醒道。


	8. Chapter 8

黄金周以后许昕回到公司后觉得方博对自己的态度冷到北极去了，每天给他一个后背，说话也支支吾吾的，永远给他一个近乎完美圆形的后脑勺。他自知那天聚餐自己说了不该说的话也是讪讪的，不知道突破口在哪。  
他苦恼这个就连营业辅助的小姑娘最近对他敬而远之的事都是马龙提醒他他才察觉出来的。  
“可能因为我也要走了吧，茶也凉了。”  
马龙看了许昕一会“你以后出国也不要喝酒，误事。”许昕盯着马龙的背影看了好久也没明白他什么意思。但是起码他意识到一件事情--应该去买机票了。  
四个星期以后的飞机，他盯着邮件好久，办公室仍然是那个样子大家忙着手头的事情脸上冒火脚下生风，为了人事评价和营业额撸着袖子不要命的冲，这个压力如山的国度每个人都像随时准备牺牲的战士。  
许昕觉得自己逃开了，是个逃兵。虽然马龙最后拍拍他的肩膀说，“公司离了谁都能运转 ，你也别在意。好好休息几天就走吧。”许昕时隔很久的说了句 先辈，多谢照顾。  
方博把脸埋在显示器里面一直不说话，许昕瞥了他一眼刚要说什么，方博就站起来说，我去外巡了。便消失了。  
许昕想了想，的确，客气话已经被他们说尽了。  
方博还算干的不错，他认同这一点，虽然很多时候他觉得那人已经在超负荷运转了。他没什么事情的时候就盯着他的背影想:不知道能坚持多久。但又觉得自己多管闲事。他还买了张他们乐队的单曲却没有怎么听过，张继科说的对，方博打定主意要走另一条路，他流着自己的血走自己的路，任何人没有立场阻止。  
另外还有一点困扰他，就是自己不太喜欢的那个同事不知道怎么提到了系长的位置。  
这个明晃晃在自己面前说对方博偏见的人就这么当了方博的上司，这点太有点不安: 马龙是绝对可以相信的，但是他应该没那个心情纠结同事关系。张继科绝对会罩着他但是他没那个时间。  
许昕靠着椅子背卷着领带，一卷一卷，修长的手指在藏青色的布料上摩挲，许昕咬着嘴角想了半天打通了人事部的电话:“辛苦了，我是营业许昕，麻烦转接周课长”  
周雨一脸茫然的出现在酒吧的时候看到许昕正在和服务员聊天，对方被都得哈哈笑还不忘夸许昕“这小哥太会说话了。”  
“喂，你叫我来干什么？”周雨打断了许昕的个人漫才。  
许昕一秒收回了笑，脸指了指身旁地位置，周雨叹了口气坐下了。  
“你们营业特长都是翻脸如翻书吗。”周雨话里有话他随意的指了一下菜单上的酒水。  
当时张继科和马龙闹翻的时候他们明确的站了不同的队伍，工作上相敬如宾但是私生活互相进而远之。  
所有人都互相讨厌的地方才叫公司。这是马龙说过的最沮丧的话。  
许昕没心思和他在工作以外的时间互怼开门见山“我马上要走了。”  
“知道。”  
“麻烦你照顾一下方博。”  
周雨忽然抬头盯着许昕，恨不得在他脸上盯出一个洞“你吃错药了？怎么张继科的台词被你说了。”  
许昕身体微微前倾对着周雨“新来的系长对他有成见，我怕他为难他。”  
周雨想起来他对那个系长的人事评价，转了转眼珠“所以这就是你当时对他评价很低的原因。”  
许昕嘴一咧无所谓的笑了“不专业吧，马龙也是这么说我的。”  
周雨默默的喝酒不说话，似乎想把一些话就着酒咽下去。  
酒吧的老板娘忽然端出来一小瓶热闷的清酒和几碟下酒菜“免费送你们的。”笑的端庄又亲切。  
“不愧是万人迷啊，咱们O社的小太阳。”周雨悄悄嘀咕。自从营业辅助的几个小姑娘满眼kirakira的说许系长是咱们的太阳以后，张继科派系的人就会这么说许昕来讽刺他。  
许昕忽略掉周雨说的话，但是老板娘忽然送来的东西让他有点为难——人家送来的东西怎么也要吃完了再走，但是要吃完喝完就意味着要和周雨坐一段时间，他没那个酒量也没那个心情。  
周雨没有客气，他给自己倒了一杯清酒开始喝，如何让你能和一个你不太喜欢的人面对，捷径只能是喝酒了，毕竟你喝多了以后谁都变得可爱。  
十分钟后。。。  
“我和你说，其实我不太讨厌你，只是。。。你有的时候的确挺讨厌的。”周雨眼神涣散脸颊泛粉。  
许昕点点头，他有点后悔在酒吧约了周雨。  
“但是呢，没想到你还有点人情味，方博的事你就放心吧，你不说我也会照顾他，他本来就挺惨的了。”  
许昕就不敢乱动了，他不敢乱问，他只是低着头期待周雨说出更多的事情。  
“那人结婚他还傻乎乎的去了，喜欢了那么久连一句喜欢也不敢说。”周雨伸手去够温酒的瓶子倒进杯子里最后一滴。  
许昕完全不动了他浑身都静止下来等着，  
“It is not my place。It is not my place”周雨显然是喝多了开始哼起那首歌  
“多好的歌啊，我最开始就是喜欢这首歌才去看他们的live才认识方博的。”  
“他为什么不告诉他？”许昕忍不住问起。  
“对方一直有女朋友啊。”周雨已经趴在吧台上动来动去的摸索出自己的手机不知道安了什么键“喂，我喝多了，在街角的酒吧，帮我开车。”然后就在桌子上睡着了。许昕无奈的帮他把手机按掉却发现上面是方博，对面还在大喊“哪个街角啊？”  
许昕擎这手机谨慎的盯着屏幕就像手握一个随时会爆炸的手榴弹  
他小心翼翼甚至有点笨拙的贴近电话说“伏见街的13号一楼你过来一下。”  
对面忽然安静很久，“许...许系长。”而且结巴了。  
“我许昕，你来接他吧。”许昕有点不满意对方的客气。  
“你把他送回来不就行了吗？”方博似乎情绪也不是很好。  
许昕笑了“我哪知道他住哪，  
“我把他地址给你。”  
“我也喝酒了。”  
那边纠结了很久“酒还真是个方便的借口。”然后就挂掉电话也没说来不来。  
所以当方博出现的时候许昕有点意外。他穿着随意的帽衫，下面是条短裤，忽然闪进酒吧，扶着周雨就想往出走。

“你也不说谢谢我啊。”许昕觉得那次聚餐之后方博的态度格外冷淡。

“谢谢你啊。”方博机械的回复。许昕帮着他扶周雨上了自己的车，方博跑到另一边的驾驶位置刚打开车门就被许昕从后面把车门按住了，他手按住车门微微低头对那边惊慌失措的方博说:"你就这么讨厌我。”

方博手紧紧扣除把手，不敢抬头看许昕，“我，我没讨厌你。”

“那你是什么态度，对待你的直系前辈？”许昕低头盯着方博不安分的手，他也喝了点酒，绷不住的问着。

“我态度，我态度怎么了？别以为你喝点酒就什么都可以做？”方博仍然没有低头，准备消极抵抗到底。

”我只是说了真话，喜欢就 去告白啊，在歌里写算什么？“

方博猛地抬头"我自己的歌想怎么写就怎么写你管的着吗？许昕，你为什么觉得我做的每件事情都不对，从工作到私生活，我就这么讨厌？“他眼眶有点红，说话声音在发颤。

许昕被问住了，他手忽然放开了，方博看了他楞住的功夫立刻拽开车门跳了上去，在许昕反应之前开走了。他看了一眼后视镜看到原地愣住的许昕默默的骂着 傻x。

周雨被忽然的推背感弄醒了，模模糊糊的问“你说谁呢？”方博擦了擦眼睛，“我说你呢。”


	9. Chapter 9

周雨是个喜欢音乐的人。

人其实就是这样，越是没有什么越渴望什么，作为一个人家唱歌是唱歌，他自己唱歌算是小品的的人来讲，他最喜欢的就是大学的课余生活混迹于各个地下的live house，跟着静静摇摆一圈之后总会找主唱了几句，交流一下心得。

他觉得indie是他的未来，起码没有一个严肃的谱子，只要有一个像样的乐队，他唱成什么样子都是可以被接受的，他特别喜欢去indie的音乐现场，所以当他现场听了CBB以后就拉着方博聊了好久。

方博那个时候刚刚写完了 it is not my place每次唱出来都是全场的口哨声和掌声，现在周雨回想起来他那时候特别不开心，但是当时他拽着方博聊到凌晨三点，知道大家都睡着的时候方博忽然提出：你家有多余的房间吗？我在找舍友。

周雨二话没有说就同意了，他忘记了问为什么忽然他要搬出现在住的地方，当他帮着方博去原来的地址取东西的时候才知道，原来同样乐队的鼓手决定和女朋友搬到一起了，方博仓皇的逃出了他们一起租的公寓。

当时周雨还没有找到工作，只能借了亲戚家的车来接方博，一路上听着CBB的歌来接着支乐队的主唱，这事这他妈刺激，周雨边调高了音量边想。

所以当方博坐到车里听到里面放的是自己那首 It is not my place 的时候，他抱着自己的枕头尴尬的呆坐了一会，接下来就流下眼泪了，周雨无意间瞥见方博佯装揉眼睛实则擦眼泪的举动的时候险些错过一个红灯。他僵硬的驾驶着车装作看不见的样子，这是他能做到的最大的温柔。

方博一直因为这个件事很感谢周雨，尽管周雨自己可能都忘记了，但是他不会忘的，周雨在那天救了他，安慰了他，裱糊了他岌岌可危的自尊。张继科一直是支持他的，装作什么都不知道的样子，但是他知道，如果自己真的不行了起码可以回到张继科家里当几天的废人，他也不会说什么。

许昕不一样，方博想着不自觉得握紧了方向盘，就像一束强烈恼人的光忽然射进漆黑的走廊闪的让他睁不开眼睛的同时也照亮了他身边的一堆破烂。更讨厌的是他说的都是有道理的，周围的人过于温柔包容了他闷吞，但是许昕不是，他毫不留情的指出了他自己构造的小宇宙的荒谬和虚假，提醒他，如果要走这条路就请你做好觉悟。

叫醒你清晨的光总是让你恼火，但是之后是怎样的一天，取决于你。

起码这一点他懂，无非是写狗屁的人生哲理。

但是他没办法把许昕刻意的严厉和尖锐合理化，他想了好久，最后在他看到他迷迷糊糊的坐到营业辅助小女孩的计程车里的时候他觉得许昕是讨厌他的。

他叹了口气，旁边周雨就醒了，他揉揉眼睛看了四周，看到专心开车的方博稍稍放了心一点，“博哥你果然是博哥。”

这人一喝多经常说一些逻辑很深奥的语句，方博在心里默默吐槽着嘴上却说“要不要去哪个便利店给你买瓶番茄汁，省得明天嚷嚷脑袋疼。”周雨拱起身子坐正了含含糊糊的说：”不用了。“

”你们两个是怎么凑到一起的。“方博拐了个弯过于夸张的转了头不看周雨。

”还不是因为你。“周雨揉着眼睛，他觉得这个弯拐的太夸张他更像吐了。

”我。“

车子不自然的走了个蛇形线。周雨抓紧了自己的安全带。

“你也喝多了？”

“因为我什么啊。”方博正襟危坐的抓好方向盘。像是第一次学车上路。

“他说你们新的系长对你有成见，让我关照一下你。”周雨失神的望着车窗外“没想到他还是挺照顾后辈的，我一直以为马龙那边的人都是只顾自己不管别人的混蛋呢。”

方博就不说话了，他的想法就是，先平稳的开回家，周雨的这番话他有剩下的晚上消化。

爱情就是最不合适的时候爱上最意外的人。

许昕看着手机里不知道谁上传了一张心灵鸡汤，盯着看了一会，他抓着手机很久了，一直犹豫要不要给方博打个电话解释一下，但是他担心他在开车接不了电话，又担心周雨会不会闹他开不好车，但是最后他想到的还是方博问他我就这么讨厌的样子。如果他没记错的话，第一次他们结束对话的时候也是方博问自己，为什么这么讨厌他。

我不讨厌你。许昕对着开走的车无力的解释道。

我想我喜欢你。他对着手机默默的说。

从方博第一次推开黑漆漆的走廊的时候伴随阳光打在许昕身上的轻微的负罪感开始。

从他半夜盯着方博的简历想不通他空白的地方在哪里被书写开始。

从他看到方博在那个live house 唱着自己的故事开始。

从他因为他的历史而伤心为了他的以后而担心开始。

他捏着手机，虽然知道明天他就能在公司见到方博但是他仍然担心方博对他说的最后一句话是 我就这么讨厌。

 

当他早上垂头丧气看着报纸不时的偷瞄把自己脑袋埋在电脑屏幕前的方博的时候他开始想，怎么有个契机和方博解释，当时他有不合时宜想到自己那张不久就要启程的机票。

“喜欢的人和喜欢的生活你会怎么选？”茶水间里许昕夺过马龙的咖啡忽然问马龙。

马龙穿着笔挺的西装一脸不可思议的看着许昕，眼睛里写满了不满“在我早上喝第一杯咖啡之前不要和我谈工作。”

“这个又不是工作。“

”这TM比工作还难。“马龙抢过自己的杯子。留给许昕一个不耐烦的背影。

”在着之前建议你先把你们家老头子安抚一下再说吧。”马龙给出了另外一个答案。


	10. Chapter 10

『 有没有一种生活是你想要的，并且你可以付出与此相对应的代价。

有没有一种哲学是你坚信的，并且不论在哪里谈论起来你都笃信不疑？

有没有一个人是你迷恋的，并且为了和他在一起而不屑所有人的目光。

对世界竖起中指。

你怯懦的幻想着，我不理会世界，也请世界放过我。

最终也只是幻想。

CBB最后的一次演出之后，他们的主唱第一次接受了我们地下音乐杂志的访问，他看起来清清爽爽，闪着无辜又明亮的眼睛有点拘谨的坐在笔者身边，笔直的挺着身板，双手规矩的放在膝盖上，你没有办法把眼前的这个青年和让许多年轻人陷入狂热的主唱联系起来，也许这也是为什么他从来不接受采访。

Q 你好。请问你为什么会同意接受我们的采访。

A 恩。。。可能，觉的最后一次就采吧。

Q 那么话题又回来了，我们都知道CBB算是O市本土算是很有名气的乐队了近两年又发展的不错，为什么忽然就决定放弃呢。

A 可能。。。就是比较累了吧，我觉得我也写不出什么了(笑)。

Q 具体是什么原因呢。

A 恩。。。就是累了吧 ，笑

Q 你知道很多人觉得你特别神秘。基本上只做现场，卖出的独立CD其实销量很好，如果可以签约一些厂牌然后出道，完全可以继续做下去。

A 恩恩，的确是这样。

Q 但是就是不能坚持。

A 恩。

Q 好的，因为这次大家都知道可能是你作为一个艺人，先让我这么说，毕竟你是登上舞台上表演的人，最后一次的采访，请让我解开粉丝的谜题。It is not my place 这首歌是关于什么的。

(我们的接受采访者忽然尴尬的沉默了好久，依然没有任何生气的样子，但是他看起来的确是很为难。)

A 额额。如果你在我刚写这首歌的时候问我，我可能会说这是因为感情生活，但是如果在我因为这首歌而红了之后问我可能会说一些音乐技术上的问题，但是现在你问我，就是，我觉得，反正是我觉得可能这首歌关于每一个人吧，如果（这首歌）只是关于我自己可能不会有那么多人喜欢。反正我是这么觉得的。恩。

Q 谢谢你。当然很多歌迷也很伤心啊。因为你们忽然的分开，能不能问一下以后你的规划是什么？

A 恩，我觉得我可能就是过一般人的生活吧。其实我一直是这么过的只是不用每天晚上去live house 和彩排了。

Q 不会再做和音乐相关的吗?

A 我觉得，可能是不会了。

Q 所以如果有最后的机会和那些特别伤心的歌迷们说些什么你会说什么？

A 恩恩，还是好好生活吧，过自己想过的日子。

Q 那个我可以问最后一个问题吗？

A 恩？

Q 很多人都说解散的原因是那首歌所描述的感情是最终解散的原因，所以，最后的一次想问你，当然如果你不喜欢完全可以不回答。

A 啊？原来大家还在这么想，嗯嗯，这首歌是快三年前写的了，我不一样了大家都不一样了。

Q 那你现在有新的目标了吗。或者已经有新的生活了吗？

（我们受访者是一个真诚的你不忍心问他他残忍问题的人，他为难了好久，低头想了好久，但是他的耳朵是红的。）

A 我觉得，额，可能有吧，可能。

Q 好的 谢谢你的时间。

A 谢谢你。』

许昕在一家cd店发现一本独立音乐的杂志，他只是看到封面上写的CBB就鬼使神差的买了回去。看到最后那个可能，他沉默好久，想了半天，但是最后又觉得自己自作多情。


	11. Chapter 11

题外话 ，这个破玩意是写不完了 

当方博碰到许昕的时候，他吓了一跳。

他很少来这个区，今天只不过利用休假时间是要拜访一个新客户路过一家茶店，觉得自己应该买一个急须便转身进去，似乎是一家很老的茶叶店，没有人在里面他索性自己挑挑拣拣，琢磨着买一包新茶回去。结果听到屋子里乒乒乓乓，伴着物品打碎的响声，想赶紧把手里的东西放回去悄悄的离开的结果在里屋听到了个很熟悉的声音。

”老爹，你要我说几遍？我有我的生活。“

”作为家里的独子你不继承家业还辞职了我看你是疯了。“

”你生我下来就是为了继承家业的吗？“

"最起码我生下来不是为了送你去澳大利亚切牛排的。现在就给我收拾东西走。”

方博僵直的站在店里，看到许昕眉毛上贴着创可贴拉着一个箱子，气冲冲的拉开里面的木门，抬头看到店里呆立的方博，忽然停住了。

方博手里还拿着一个急须，拿走也不是，放下也不是，就这不上不下的举着，看着许昕出现。

“辛，辛苦了。”方博忽然冒出这么一句，他觉得挺荒唐的，但是又觉得十分衬景。

许昕苦笑了一下，然后苦涩慢慢降到最低，他拽着一个最大尺寸的箱子，费力的走过一堆架子，走到方博的身边，把他手里的急须放回架子上，抬头拿了一个高处的一个精细的不得了的急须塞到方博手里“这是我们家最贵的。”然后牵起方博空闲的手就大步出店门。

在商店街上大步走了好久，方博也没法说话，他穿着严肃的正装，步子迈不太开，皮鞋特别难受，更要命的是他从来没觉得领带这么勒过。他一手被许昕牵着一只手拿着那个急须没有办法松松自己的领带，只能在繁忙的商店街里跟着一个穿着短裤短袖的高个子跑了好久。

眼看商店街就要到尽头，进下来是行人更匆忙的主道。

许昕忽然停止了脚步，方博险些撞到他身上，他转身低头看方博说道。“我不讨厌你。我一点都不讨厌你。”

方博手里还攥着那个急须，跑得满头都是汗，他领带已经歪了说不上的狼狈。

“你，你在说什么？”方博从许昕那里抽回自己的手，松了松领带。

许昕看了看自己的行李，也看了看方博 "我能不能去你家住几天，直到我的飞机那天。”

"你说你不讨厌为就是为了这个？”方博嘴微微撇下去一点。

“当然不是，你想什么呢。”许昕大方的挥挥手。有指了指自己家的方向“你也听到了，我被扫地出门了。没有地方去。”

许昕忽然显的有点无助。

"你随便坐。“方博打开了玄关。匆匆忙忙的把手里的急须放好，招呼许昕。

本来是干干净净的两居室，但是堆满了东西和乐器。客厅里还有一个床垫子，大大咧咧的摆在正中央。许昕看了一眼 "你早就想好我回来你家？”

方博眼神躲闪着"我，我朋友前来天来喝酒，喝多了就睡着了。”

许昕看了桌子上的一对鼓锤和烟灰缸里的一堆烟头。还有一堆啤酒瓶。

"周雨呢？”

"他，他最近出差了。”

许昕眉毛都快不满的挤到一起去了，他抓起自己的箱子就要转身离开。

"你干嘛去？”方博忽然出现在客厅里看到许昕正在转身开门。

“我去马龙家住吧。”

“为，为什么。”方博不安的搓着手，他刚脱了西装外套，衬衫下摆也歪歪扭扭的露在外边。

许昕听到他问为什么更恼火了。

”听着，”许昕转身对着方博说“今天遇见你是偶然，我根本不是来找地方借住的，我只是想找个安静的地方和你说，我喜欢你。”

他看到方博愣在原地“对的，我喜欢你，我对你有感觉，尽管你可能觉得我是个多管闲事又刻薄的混蛋，你拒绝我，我也没什么遗憾的去澳大利亚切我的牛排，但是，我希望你能忘掉以前的破事，你在用过去折磨自己，张继科说你流自己的血走自己的路没什么不对，但是，我觉得这就是错的，你本来应该过得更好。不管你和谁在一起，你值得过得更好。”许昕气的胸膛起起伏伏，他说完这些转身握住把手要走，但是觉得不对，转身过来又说“方博，我喜欢你，我偷偷去过你的live，买了你的所有cd，鬼使神差的因为有你的名字买了本我根本不知道名字的杂志。我像追星一样喜欢你。尽管我这辈子根本没喜欢过什么明星。”

许昕说完就拽开了门，拉着自己的箱子走掉了，他一路大步走到电梯口才发现自己也在发抖，他哆哆嗦嗦的按了电梯，他什么都感觉不到，由于过于强烈的呼吸他觉得自己有点过氧了，头脑一片空白，在他还能支撑住的最后一刻，电梯终于来了，那一声提示音响起，电梯的门缓缓展开的时候他想到的是。谁他妈让你装潇洒说什么没有什么遗憾，你现在难过死了吧。


	12. Chapter 12

当周雨刚出差回来走出电梯的时候迎接他的是拖着箱子的许昕。

周雨在电梯里。许昕在电梯外边，各自都拿了个箱子。

“你怎么在这？”周雨第一个开口。

“怎么了？”

“马龙生病了，找你找了好久了。”

“他。他怎么了？”

"我不知道啊，张继科一直在找你 说是马龙有些工作没有弄完，你还是去看看吧，医院的地址估计你给张继科打电话就知道了。”

许昕还是懵的，马龙生病了?张继科在找他。

“他们俩好了？”许昕掏出自己的手机看到无数个未接电话。

“我哪知道，他们俩合不合好不都是那样吗。诶，你准备拎着你的箱子去吗？”周雨看着许昕拽着箱子就往电梯里面钻。

“我帮你保管吧，你先去医院看看。”

许昕匆忙的按下电梯。

“他走了。”周雨拖着两个箱子对刚刚出门的方博说。

方博还穿着西服站在走廊。

”下次要追出来就快点追。“周雨把许昕的箱子推到方博手里。

”有功夫看到人家上了小姑娘的车气得直冒烟，这时候怎么哑巴了。“周雨不过瘾一样又加了一句。

当许昕赶到医院的时候发现张继科在走廊的吸烟区抽烟，他还穿着工作装似乎是从公司赶过来，看到许昕做了个手势让他进来。

”什么问题。“许昕看张继科一脸疲态的靠着窗子看外边。

“过劳，”张继科皱着眉毛吸烟，“我早就说过，这么拼没事但是要注意自己的身体。”

许昕看了还穿着工作装的张继科撇撇嘴 “你不也是在公司赶过来的吗？”

张继科站直了身体，看着许昕”要是我不在，他倒下都没人知道。“声音不自觉的提高了。许昕觉得还是不要惹他为好。

”他怎么样？“

”休息，静养。“张继科扔下烟头，掏出一叠材料。

”这是今天和明天要来的紧急的货物，说是慢了绝对要赔偿金的，对方已经在找律师了。“

许昕匆匆的看了几眼 “这件事咱们没有问题啊，为什么要告我们？”

“客户说有问题就是有问题，就算告赢了，咱们这种商社也承担不起，打官司的开始咱们就有损失。”张继科不耐烦的打断。”要不然马龙也不能最近这么拼。客户麻烦一点，你去跑几趟把，飞机和汽车我都搞定了，就着通关的公司操作一下，晚上估计就没问题了。”张继科掐着眉心说。

许昕眯起眼睛“你多久没好好休息了？”

“他多久我就多久。”张继科低头笑了一下。

”你们两真有意思，非的搞成这样。”许昕低声嘀咕。

“不是我啊，我可是一直服软。”

“你算了吧，我可是看到你一直在拱火。他可是一直想和你撇清关系，证明自己，你就。”

“他本来就那么棒，为什么需要证明？谁不知道他好的难道不是那个人傻吗？他为什么就那么在乎其他人怎么看他，我呢，我呢？”

许昕悄悄的收起文件和经纬书。”我早就说了 你们的事我不想管，我还是做好我的工作吧。“

许昕刚要走，“这个客户难道你不应该给方博打电话，为什么找我？”

张继科开了开口，但是并没有出声音，他快速地想了想然后他说”你先处理好再说，下周上班有你们营业部纠缠的。“

许昕知道这事可能和方博有关，就更着急要走，哪成想又被张继科又叫住 “我也给营业辅助的小姑娘打电话了，你注意一点。”

“我注意什么。”

“你喝多了还真是什么都不记得了？”

许昕从机场到市中心穿过整个城市，因为要见合作公司的人。他还中途去了方博家，换正装。期间是周雨开的门，看他风风火火的进来换衣服就坐在沙发上看他在那翻东西。许昕小声问道”方博呢。“

周雨指了指里面紧闭的房门。“面壁呢。”

许昕扬起脸系着领带，决定还是先忙完手头的东西再说。

”你为什么找许昕？“马龙躺在病床上刘海挡住了前额，显得特别乖，张继科忽然想到他们开始在大学谈恋爱的样子。

“找他解决的更好。再说了他还没离职呢，不用白不用。”

马龙叹了口气，觉得天旋地转“这事明天有的开会。我想想怎么解决。“

张继科抓住马龙的手“你明天给我好好的在床上躺着，一步也别想出去。"

"张继科你有有意思吗？那是我的工作啊。”

“你都这样了还工作个鬼啊，公司离了谁都行。”张继科满不在乎的说。

“你当时不也是。。。”马龙不满的叨咕着，但是语气绵软了很多，张继科听的有点走神，好像他真的遇到了很多年前的马龙。

但是他知道，这一瓶的葡萄糖下去，加上一顿还算可以的晚饭以后，那个软绵绵的马龙就会消失在云里。只剩下一个干练，滴水不漏的马部长。对他梗着脖子说，早上第一杯咖啡之前不要和我说工作上的事。

他看着马龙以最痛苦方式却最迅速的成长，强壮，终于成为了他想成为的人。

而自己则永远的失去了他。


	13. Chapter 13

马龙人生中第一次经历了晕倒。

那种无力感搅和着眩晕，耳鸣的声音并没有盖住汩汩的血脉声，心脏不受控制的在抽搐，材料散落一地的时候他知道一切都脱离了他的控制，他靠在墙上的支撑自己，扬起头张开嘴像一只脱氧的鱼，耳鸣声还是没有放过他，除了痛苦和焦作的窒息感他的第一个反应竟然是: 这样的自己太不堪了。

然后他就顺从的闭上双眼，当他倒在地毯上发出一声闷响。

他再醒过来的时候已经在病床上了，身边是一脸疲惫的张继科，他发现他的青胡茬更深了，而且天旋地转的感觉加上张继科在身边的事实他不知道哪一个更糟糕。他用手捂住眼睛，发现手背上打着点滴。

“谢谢你啊。”他没想到刚一开口嗓子已经倒了，又觉得有点丢人。

张继科点点头，眼眶子也是青的，马龙觉得张继科也需要休息一下。

工作的问题他交给张继科是百分之百放心的，他知道自己多依赖张继科，但是这点依赖让他恼火，甚至在张继科握住他的手的时候他还觉得不想让他松手这个时刻他都觉得恼火。

为什么非的这样呢，为什么非得是张继科呢。

为什么就不能洒洒脱脱的说一句我们有过好的时光，我们有过手离不开彼此身体的时候，我们都有过。但是现在不一样了。

他们是彼此的刀和伤口却挣扎着不能放手。

”继科儿。“在张继科喂自己吃饭的时候马龙忽然开口，对方的手抖了一下。

”我们非的这样吗？“马龙干巴巴的问道。

张继科没有回话继续搅着手里的粥，直到热气慢慢散尽，他的手也跟着碗变凉了。

周雨觉得他一定是水逆的不得了了，要不然他怎么在睡觉的时候被一个个夺命连环call震醒，他本来在T市就没有睡好觉，刚想多睡一会，许昕砸门而来，拎走了方博，他刚想回到卧室再睡一会就被张继科叫到居酒屋。

”哥，什么事？“周雨揉着眼睛问张继科。张继科眼眶有点红，在他来到这里之前他已经喝了很多了。

”我和马龙大学碰到，当时我就觉得，这小子真他妈好看。“张继科迷迷糊糊的说。周雨便闭嘴了，默默听着。

”我来我想他太好了，好的我想弄个真空瓶子给他放在里面然后随身带着，现在想起来我是真傻，傻到以为日子会一直这么过下去。“张继科饮尽杯中酒又点上一支烟，”谁知道我们两个都一样的性格彼此不妥协，每天的日子过得都想斗鸡一样，矛盾一直在升级，在一个公司更是，不一样的做事方法却一样的争强好胜。我累他也累。“他吐了一口烟圈，看起来眼睛快要全闭上了。他手扶着太阳穴”怪我想得太少，以为就算分手了起码还在一个公司，我还能远远看着他，没想到，倒成了他的负担。“他无奈笑了一下，却被烟呛到，猛咳嗽了一阵以后就趴在桌子上不动了，脸埋在手肘里默默的说”可能只有我这么想吧，可能还是我走好一点吧。“

”哥，最近有一个去T市的职位调动。“周雨看着张继科的后脑勺说。

”啊？“张继科眼神涣散的抬起头。

”我就是因为这个破事出差的，T市的总部有个新的项目，需要运营派一个资深的过去。当然薪资待遇也会提高，去了基本上就是部长了，我本来是想上班后给你说的。“周雨拿起杯子垫把玩起来。”你要想好了就告诉我，我会全力帮你对应，不仅是作为人事还是作为你的兄弟。”

张继科点点头不说话。过了一会”我给方博打电话他怎么不接啊。”

“方博啊。”周雨抿了一口杯里的乌龙茶“估计正在打坐吧。”张继科斜着眼睛看着周雨根本没有听进去，他在琢磨去T市总部的事情。

许昕折腾了一天终于把当天的货物落实了，又去客户公司陪了一下午的笑脸，对方终于同意撤回投诉。完事之后他匆匆给马龙打了个电话，听对方情绪不太好，也没有心思多问，直奔方博家。

方博抬头看着许昕，嘴唇动了动没有说话，许昕倚着门框看着方博“我今天可是和你表白了。”

方博点点头。“我知道。”

然后周雨就说他要睡觉，就把他们轰出去了。

“今晚的月亮真美啊。”方博走出自己的公寓楼抬头说。

许昕点点头。风吹的他晕晕乎乎的，他们沿着御堂筋线走，看到很多打着光照到漂亮的有些陈旧建筑，淀川河面上倒影着桥上的黄色灯光，许昕抬头看到河对岸无数的写字楼的方块窗子里透出来的白炽灯光，好多的公司还在加班，却把办公楼映的像一块水晶，璀璨异然。

“我喜欢过他，我也写过歌，结果歌红了。我那场特别失败的暗恋竟然给我带了很多钱和名声，还有好几年的噩梦。”方博和许昕走过河畔，看到好多cafe和酒吧传出来的音乐。那些穿着光鲜的幸运儿在那里肆意的浪费夜晚。许昕看着方博的侧脸，他把脸拄在桥上看着水面，脸被照的很亮。风吹过他的有点长的头发，软软的贴在脑袋上--- 特别可爱。

“我写的歌都是关于失败的，社交失败，生活失败，最后是恋情失败，每一次再唱都想到的是不快乐的过去，过去的很多东西成就了我，也捆绑住了我。每当我站在台上唱那些伤心的歌，却听到很热烈的欢呼的时候，我就想，这首歌好像不是关于欢呼。越是有人喜欢他们我就觉得越是不对劲。我那时候执拗的以为他们是在为了我的失败而喝彩。“

许昕不太了解那是什么感受，他困惑地看着方博，想象着他走过来的路。

“后来我就烦了，说，我不干了，我想像平常的活着。”

“那他。”许昕没办法不介意这件事情。

“他？”方博看了许昕一眼“哪有什么他。他只是一支歌的背景，我连那首歌都不要了。”

”昨天他来我家，谈了好多，毕竟是我任性退出他就算失业了，但是幸好他找到了下一家乐队。估计要正式出道了。“

”许昕。“方博转了身靠在桥上头仰着天 “谢谢你，总是在我不知道怎么办的时候拉我回来。虽然方法讨厌了一点。“

“那是进入公司的标配。”许昕望着河流说“你不拼尽全力就对不起那些正在拼尽全力的人。“

”所以你就走了。“方博的语气忽然落寞起来。

许昕没有想到答话，正像他说的，他觉得自己已经不能拼尽全力做现在的工作了，愧疚和无力感一直在攀升，搞得他不得安宁，他觉得，就算是对切牛排也比现在这份营业的工作有热情。他放下所有，想去过一下他想过的生活。

他和方博相遇在彼此人生的拐点，也许从见面的那一天起他们的眼睛就望着不同的方向。 

那为什么会喜欢呢。

“今晚的月亮好漂亮啊。”方博再次感叹道。  
”是啊。“许昕看着河面附和道。

然后他就去牵方博的手。方博吓了一跳但是并没有拒绝。

”要不然就是我孤陋寡闻，要不然就是我自作多情，“许昕的声音在风中有点涣散，方博却定定的看着他，看着许昕的眼睛被桥下的灯光映的明亮，还没来得及感叹，灯光就暗下去了，那是今天和明天的分界点，是终电已经开走，人们要醉着跳上一辆辆出租车回家的意思，除了远处的写字楼和路灯，再也没有光亮。奇怪的是，灯一熄灭，桥下的水声在黑暗中特别真切。还有许昕接下来的话。

“如果我猜的不是你想的你可以推开我。”然后他就一点点接近方博，直到呼吸扑到彼此脸上的时候，

他，终于吻了他。


	14. Chapter 14

爱情就是在最不合适的时候爱上最意外的人。

O市的风越来越大了，但是许昕和方博却在河边的暗处吻的投入，方博只穿着短袖和短裤被风吹的有点打颤，许昕穿着营业西装，他摸方博的脸感到他应该会很冷，便纠缠着方博的嘴唇的空隙脱下西装直接裹住了对方然后再狠狠的抱住。

“我也很喜欢你。”方博把脸埋在许昕的西服衣领里说“但是那天我看到你和别人上了一辆计程车，我看到你要去澳大利亚的机票，我以为，我以为我命里注定就是喜欢上根本不会喜欢我的人。”他的额头靠着许昕的肩膀。

“许昕。许昕。”他抬头看着许昕，对方穿着白衬衫被河边的风撕扯着，架着黑框眼镜的脸温柔又沉静，细细的他听着自己说话“你不是要走了吗？”

许昕紧了紧方博的外套“那天，我以为你特别讨厌我，一不小心喝多了，后来我不知道怎么就从车上跳下来。我真的不记得了。”他挠挠头“看来我还要问问张继科。我那天晚上在他家过的。”

“但是他没告诉我。”方博不满的嘟囔了一句。

“他讨厌我。当然不会告诉你。”许昕笑了然后后低头亲了方博一口。”我买票的时候可是没想到你会喜欢我。“方博没有说话。”今晚以后一切都会不一样的。“许昕拽着方博的双手说。

第二天当方博步履轻盈的来到办公室的时候发现马龙瘫坐在自己的座位上，一脸虚脱。手边的电话却是不住的打过来 马龙情绪从来没有那么差过“我哪知道，为什么问我，那个王八蛋想走就让他走。”然后不容分说的扣死了电话，然后对方博说“工作工作。”

“什么？去T市？？”方博一惊筷子掉了下来。对面的周雨脸色铁青的点点头“我也没想到他今天早上就交了申请。”

方博接过服务员递过来的筷子。急匆匆的问“那，那他们俩不就。。。”周雨还是点点头。方博沉默的咬着筷子头。

方博偷偷蹭到营运部门口的时候看到下面的小姑娘在悄悄抹眼泪。”怎。怎么了？“方博吓了一跳。

”张，张部长要是走了，我们怎么办啊。“小姑娘的哭的黑了眼圈，方博搓搓手指 “你们不是会有新的领导吗？”“那马部长怎么办啊。”小姑娘似乎有点崩溃的伏在桌子上。方博往后退了退想了半天说“你还是好好工作吧。”

张继科的领带早就不知道哪里去了，正在撸起袖子整理自己的档案和材料，头发有点凌乱看到方博来了“正好。你过来，我和你说几句话。”然后就搂着方博去了公司的吸烟区。

“听说你的工作步入了正轨我也算放心了，以后我不在的时候凡事小心，有什么事情找周雨也好，找我也好，就是憋在憋着了，既然决定了呢，就别后悔。还有营业部的工作呢，基本上还算是。。。“

张继科没有给方博张口的机会自己blahblah的说了一大堆，方博就嗯啊的答应着终于他放弃了等待张继科安静下来在开口的想法抢先一步的说”哥。我和许昕在一起了。“

张继科忽然停住了，求证的眼神看着方博，方博点点头。他这才又嘬了一口烟”我就知道，从那个小子跳下计程车去追你的时候我就知道。“然后他就掐着腰叹了口气道”他不是要走了吗？“

”他说他会回来的。你也会回来的是吗？“

张继科故作轻松的笑了一下“不一定哦，去了我就提了部长了，那个是T市啊，和咱们这不是一个级别的，能做的工作也多，发展空间也大，还有啊。。。”

“可是这里有马龙啊。”方博有一次打断他“你怎么能走？”

“就因为有他，还是我走比较好。”张继科垂头丧气的说。

“为什么非的这样呢？”

“昨天他也是这么问我的，我就想，那就不这样，我走还不行吗？”

“辛苦了。”马龙忽然闪现在吸烟区。“方博你怎么在这，我找了你好久了。”

方博手抠着吸烟室里得凳子，看着低头抽烟的张继科和单手插兜的站在门口的马龙双方都当作对方不存在，方博支支吾吾的说不出来什么眼睛在张继科和马龙身上来回看。

“开会了。快回去开会。“然后马龙就转身走了，期间没有看张继科一眼，张继科低头抽着烟戏虐的笑了一下，看着方博“你知道我说的什么意思吧。”

马龙走在公司走廊觉得手机震动了一下“辛苦了。”

“怎么，张继科那小子也要走？”N分社的陈玘依旧是这么开门见山。

“你打给他吧。”马龙刚要按电话“喂喂喂。前辈的电话你可不能扣，龙仔。”马龙对着手机翻了个白眼“怎么了？”

“那，你怎么办？”

“我怎么办。呵。他想走就走呗，和我有什么关系。”马龙手扶着窗子。

“龙仔，这就不对了，你得实事求是吧，你们两本来就。”

”我们俩没什么本来。“然后马龙就把电话挂掉了。然后他靠着窗子站了挺久。”管他去死."马龙重新走会营业部的时候对自己说。


	15. Chapter 15

"我张继科，你谁啊？“

"我是马龙。”

张继科回家换好衣服并没有开灯，他对着梅田街心灯光发呆。屋子里只有他呼吸的声音，他点上根烟，屋子里短暂的亮了一瞬间。

"你好。“

”。。。你好。“

”我叫张继科，请问同学你的名字是？“

”张继科有意思吗？咱们认识那么久了。还有你要不然就从自行车上下来，我还要加快脚步赶上你，怪累的。“

”你还没告诉我你叫什么名字呢？“

”。。。“

”诶，诶别生气啊。我这不想再一次的认识你吗？“

”什么？“

”以男朋友的身份再一次的认识你。“

马龙开车的时候经过难波的那个转弯，忽然想到那时候张继科那天骑着一辆二手自行车不紧不慢的跟着步行的自己。

“马龙，我进那家公司了。哥带你搬家。“

”为啥搬家？“

”因为咱们要住在一起啊。“

“继科，我说过很多遍了，我要早上要打工很困的。你干什么。。。哈，你。。。”

“什么时候能买一个空调啊，电扇太热了。张继科，你离我远点。”

“我要买一个空调你就天天晚上和我一被窝吗？”

“。。。这么不要脸的话就别说了。”

烟草燃烧的声音特别明显，张继科揉着眉心忽然想不起他们最开始租的房子在那里，只知道是 在西成，那是这个市里最便宜的地方。

”我早就说你可以的，你看看 马龙，恭喜你被我社录取了。“

”.。。。和你没关系吧？继科。“

”当。当然没有关系了。“

”继科，你不觉得在一个公司很麻烦吗？大家都知道了。都叫我关系户“

”大家都知道才好呢。“

”你说什么？“

”没什么。“

马龙把车停到地下车库，抬头看着电梯上变换的数字，他开始怀念起那个他们在一个只有二十多平的屋子里挤着生活的日子。

”加班加班加班加班。你的日程表除了加班没有别的了吗？“

”我们营业部比你们运营，你先早点睡吧。“

”马龙。“

”恩？“

”我们现在有了空调了，为什么连面都见不到了呢？“

那时候我们搬到天王寺附近了吧，张继科歪着脑袋想了一会之后，从衣柜里拿出自己的行李箱，慢慢的擦干净灰尘。

”我说过了，继科，在我早上喝咖啡之前不要和我说什么。我好困啊～“

”。。。好好好."是什么时候开始语气变的敷衍伴随着叹气呢

"明明是这么做比较好。“

”从你们营业的角度 还是从你的角度？“

”你什么意思？“

”。。。“

马龙回到家就瘫在沙发上看到远处一片霓虹，他费力的扯下自己的领带忽然觉得像许昕那样飞去另一个地方活着也许会更好。

”我错了，龙。“

”。。。“

”我真的错了。我不该在公司里逗你。知道你讨厌这样还。”

“。。。算了把脸伸过来。”

张继科随便的把正装扔到在箱子里。反正都是一样的，他并不在意。

“你是狗吗，为什么舔我？”

“不是你说的吗，我是你的宠物。”

“那你不生我的气了？“

”恩。“

”太好了。“

”砰“

”张继科！你压死我了。“

”我家的宠物犬不会这么脆弱的，来让我亲一个。“

”我踹你了！“

马龙打开浴室的灯看着镜子里那个穿着一身精英西装一脸青胡茬的人想着，我哪里像狗了。明明是你比较像吧。

“我升职了要不要出去吃一顿？”

“好啊。”

”你开心不。“

”开心啊 你努力终于被人看到了。“

”我终于不用在乎旁边人说的乱七八糟的了。“

”是吗。。。“

”恩？你说什么？”

“没，没什么。”

张继科巡视了一圈确定自己没有什么遗漏的然后打开电脑。看到一个好久没打开的文件夹里面的照片他一直没有时间仔细看。

“不是说要再待三天的吗，离岛特别美啊。”

“你先去吧我必须回公司。客户投诉很严重。”

“工作和我哪个重要？”

“我还想问你呢。你忙季的时候不也是没时间理我吗？”

离岛真的很美。马龙看着电视里的旅游节目想到那次不欢而散的旅游，外边忽然下雨了，估计是梅雨季节已经来了。他关了电视一边擦头发一边听雨声。

”我说这样比较好。“

”从预算来讲？我还说从操作性来讲这个方案好呢。”

“预算是一切，运营部部长是懂这个道理的吧。”

“抱歉，贵部门提供的计划无法操作。”

“抱歉 贵部门提供的操作超出我司的预算。”

张继科对着电脑开始琢磨，到底从那天开始，就错了呢？

“你为什么就不能听我说的话呢？”

“巧了 ，这还是我的台词呢。”

“张继科！”

“我不是你的部下，没必要听你的。”

张继科摸着下巴想，或许那天吵架我不应该摔门就走。

“在我早上和第一杯咖啡之前不要和我说话。”

“我是你男朋友。”

“你还记得这件事吗？我以为你都忘了。”

马龙倒在沙发上模模糊糊的想，如果当初我能学会不那么尖酸的说话，也许，一切都不一样了吧。

“你还要我说几遍，我真的很累。”

“咱们在一个公司，累不累的都没资格说。马部长”

“我是说作为你的男朋友。”

。。。砰。。。

卧室的门忽然被强劲的风吹的关上，吓醒了马龙一跳。

他忽然想到刚才做梦回到了那个张继科表白的下午，他骑着自行车，自己却很怕听不到他说的话。快跑着追着他，但是当他追到张继科的时候却发现，他追到的人忽然变成了别人。

等他看到手机忽然变亮的屏幕的时候发现上边显示的是一条张继科的短信“明天我就走了，保重。”

马龙握着手机忽然就蹲在床脚崩溃了，眼泪滚落到地板上。他无助的像个迷路的孩子，他不知道从那天开始，为什么，他们的路变的那么崎岖泥泞。他觉得他一直想和他比肩的站在某处，但当他到了那个目的地的时候却失去了当初开跋的理由。

这就是我想要的吗。他揉着头发问自己。

张继科捏着手机看了好久

最开始他想，如果马龙挽留他，他会马上跑到马龙那里，撤回他的申请。

不知道过了多长一会他想，哪怕他回一句随便的什么话甚至一个标点符号，他都会跑去他家去拥抱他求他的原谅，不管是谁的错。

但是，直到天空开始泛白，张继科盯着的手机却没有亮起过。


	16. Chapter 16

张继科走了。

留下了一个群龙无首的运营部也一个魂不守舍的营业部部长。

相传是有一天许昕死命的拦住马龙才没有让他去人事部闹，

有的人说是因为他们两个早就不和了谁看谁都不顺眼和平离开了，

什么和平离开，明明是营业部把他们挤走的。 

他们早就符合了为了不在一起工作相互干扰无奈才一个去东京的你们不知道吗？

一时间各种小道消息蜂拥而来，方博很巧妙的躲开了舆论漩涡，只是友情客串了的许昕由于已经离职也是躲了过去。

只是苦了周雨。

身为帮着张继科操办专职的人事课长一天各种日常工作已经焦头烂额，还要抵御大家的八卦危机，他甚至都想开一个澄清大会。

“你说我容易吗，明明是帮忙，结果把自己绕进去了。”午饭时间周雨嚼着三明治向方博诉苦。方博一脸不可思议的不原谅“我想在都想不通你是怎么让张继科走的。”

“我只是提议啊。我哪知道他真的就去了。不是他当初说的要和马龙耗一辈子的吗，怎么忽然就变卦了。“周雨扔到了三明治，彻底没心情吃饭了。”你们谈恋爱的人都太反复无常了。“

“我们？”方博挑了挑眉毛。

“算了吧，许昕自从离职以后都快长在咱们公寓了，你以为我不知道。”周雨有气无力的说。

”我们没有反复无常吧。“方博挠挠脸。

”许昕都把去澳大利亚的机票退了，你不知道吗？“

啪。。。

方博打翻了水杯。这事我还真不知道。

 

”你，你不去澳大利亚了？“方博回家的第一件事就是问坐在床上看电视的许昕。

”你怎么知道的？“刚才还瘫在床上的人忽然就坐直了，然后又泄气的瘫了回去”周雨这张嘴啊，我都告诉他别说的。“

"为什么，为什么不去”方博逼近床上一步居高临下的问道。

“为什么？”许昕被问笑了，佯装着思考着摸着下巴，方博定定的看着他似乎在等他的答案。

过了好一会，许昕发现方博真的很着急的时候大声说“当然是因为你啊。傻瓜。”

让许昕惊奇的是，方博眼睛一闭似乎听到了什么坏消息一样颓坐在床上“果然是这样。”

许昕觉得事态比自己想的更离奇，终于正襟危坐起来，“方博，你什么意思？你不会以为咱们就是谈一个月恋爱我就去澳大利亚了吧。“

方博低头不说话。

许昕紧张的舔了舔嘴唇，看着方博，但是对方无反应的让他恼火又苦闷。过了半响，方博才说“许昕，你还是去吧，咱们不会分手。”

“为什么？”许昕去抓方博，方博微微的躲了一下，然后许昕的心就凉了一点，手僵硬的停在空中。方博一直逃避着不看回去，许昕就依然死死的盯着他，“你在怕什么？”许昕小声问道。

”我怕，我怕你后悔。“方博终于抬头看了一眼许昕但是很快就错开了眼睛，许昕释然的笑了刚要张开双臂去抱方博，结果方博又很快的躲了一下，这次尴尬停在空气里的是许昕一个凉了的拥抱。

“你说这人怎么变得这么快呢。”许昕愤愤不平的喝了一大口啤酒，他对面已经是喝红脸的马龙，许昕忽然意识到，自己一定是疯了才会找马龙在这个时候出来喝酒。

“变得不快还算是个人吗？”马龙斜着眼睛看着桌子。“你说说昨天还在医院看你，一脸关心，搞得差点鼓足的勇气去做点什么的时候，第二天人家就拍拍屁股走了。你说他变得快不快，你说他是个人吗？”马龙委屈的打了个酒嗝“简直不是人。”

许昕是沾酒就多的主，完全没怎么听清马龙说的什么“我为了他退了两次机票，结果人家根本不领情啊，到头来还是我给他添麻烦了。对不起！真是对不起。”他拄着啤酒瓶子在点头鞠躬。然后又扬起脸喝着瓶子里的酒。

马龙抢不回许昕手里的瓶子就喊服务员再来一瓶清酒，自己打开了“来的也是他，走的也是他，委屈的永远是他，我他妈才不在乎和他是不是一个公司共事呢，自恋的可以！”

“对对对，要走的是我，要留的也是我，是我自说自话的退了票，让人家困扰了，我就该按照计划，亲他一口就跑，这样他就开心了。”

“要走也是我走吧。”说着马龙抓起手机。

“对!师兄，给那个王八蛋打电话问他为啥，为啥这样。”许昕忽然想起来马龙闷闷不乐的原因一边豪迈装往嘴里灌酒一边做了一个加油的手势。

”喂，周雨啊。“

许昕呛到了自己。

”你那还有没有外派的工作了？T市？谁他妈要去T是。我是问有没有远一点的，比如说。。。“马龙便握着手机趴在桌子上不动了，许昕看他这样拿过手机 “周雨，我是许昕，不，不用管他。”

 

“马龙和许昕，两个人都喝多了，估计在痛说革命家史吧。”周雨莫名其妙的挂断了电话，对那边一脸想问不敢问的方博说。

“你们谈个恋爱一个个怎么怎么多事？”周雨扔下话刚要会自己的屋子里，看到一脸委屈的方博。“算了，有啥苦闷和我说说吧。”他虚脱的靠着门框问方博。

 

当马龙和许昕踉踉跄跄的从店里出来的时候已经是半夜了，许昕把马龙放到个便利店门口进去买了两杯黑咖啡，怼到马龙手里。“喝一点吧。”

马龙迷迷糊糊的接过咖啡，许昕看着他缩成一团的坐在便利店外边，衣服早就不成样子，脸都塌了下来，又想到他大病初愈，不忍心说狠话，就默默的喝着自己的咖啡。

”大昕。“

“恩？”

”要是方博还没退出乐队，他说他因为你要退出，你会怎么样？“马龙几乎在一秒钟找到自己清醒时候的声音和声调问许昕。许昕拿着咖啡站在原地。僵直的愣了好久。

”要是因为他，我就不那么争强好胜，不那么转牛角尖，做事不那么绝对和干脆，我还是我吗？还是他刚开始爱的人吗？我要是因为爱他就变成他完全想要的要的样子，我是真的爱他吗？“马龙默默的对着街上的车流喃喃的问着，他知道他没有答案，他知道没有人能给他答案。

”我唯一知道的就是我不知道，除了做我自己，我没有其他的选择。“马龙又说。

许昕被他说的心虚，喝了一口咖啡说“哥，你真的喝多了。”

马龙把脸埋在手臂里，看不清表情。

“我只知道，也许，从我喜欢上他的那一刻，我可能已经改变了，当他说他也喜欢我的时候，我他妈高兴的连自己是谁都忘了，我还怎么做自己？“许昕似乎在回答马龙，又似乎在和自己说话。

 

”我怕他会后悔。“方博站在阳台，对着外边的风景说，旁边是周雨，静静的不出声。

”我怕他会因为我后悔。“方博重复了一句，”我爱他，但是我知道，因为你爱他，他就一生无忧终生幸福这种想法又自大又无知，我，我至少能做的就是不想他因为我而后悔。我不想他在我身边的时候总是在问自己，如果当初去了澳大利亚他会怎么样？他会不会过得更好。“

方博叹了口气。静静的飘散在夏夜的风里。


	17. Chapter 17

“他根本就不是喜欢我，他只喜欢那个乖乖的马龙。”马龙随手把咖啡杯扔进垃圾桶里。

张继科不喜欢他，起码不喜欢现在的他，他喜欢的是二十出头的自己，安静又顺从，迷迷糊糊的和他在一起又什么又不懂的和他在整个O市游荡，为了彼此浪费了几个春秋，然后不可避免的长大了，有了责任有了担当有了对自己的要求，他成了别人嘴里的金牌马龙，也成了他嘴里的马部长。

“他总说我在努力的成为我想成为的人，太辛苦，其实，我只是成为了我自己而已。谁能永远停留在二十代初期呢？”马龙蹲在便利店门口丧气又沉重的说，许昕没有动只是愣愣的看着他。

”可能，这就是为什么我们分开了吧。“马龙声音很小，与其说他在和许昕解释，不如说他在说服自己。”分开了也好，分开了也好。“

然后他抬眼看了许昕 “你和方博挺好的吗？”

许昕迟疑了一下然后点了点头。马龙无力的笑了一下。“方博很好，他有点。。。”

“死心眼。”许昕咬牙切齿的接了一句。

“恩。。。”马龙掏出烟点燃了，口吃模糊的回答着 。”难道不就是因为死心眼你才喜欢他的吗？“

许昕点了点头。

方博有颗不会变得心，不管他穿着什么衣服，不管他作为谁站在哪里，他永远是他。

“大昕。”马龙把快燃尽的烟头扔到烟缸里。说出了让许昕更加崩溃的话" 再陪我喝一杯。“

许昕算是被方博扛回来的。

周雨苦命的开车去送马龙回家，觉得自己流年不利。

方博一进屋的时候屋子里黑漆漆的没开灯，许昕脚下一滑，看着他迷迷糊糊的要往地板上摔个瓷实，方博想也没想的先做了人肉垫子，手臂和肩膀被压的疼的出叫出出来，直接把许昕弄的清醒了。

“地震了？”许昕忽然坐了起来，拉起方博就要躲在厨房里。

“地震个鬼啊.”方博又疼又气，甩掉了许昕的手。许昕被甩的心凉了一大半。

“对，对不起。”居然正正经经的道歉了，方博揉着肩膀疼的瓷牙咧嘴也没法说，一翻身回去自己屋子里，打了灯看手臂和肩膀已经有点肿了，许昕坐在地板上发呆。

“哥，怎么样啊？”周雨在回去的路上忽然接到张继科的电话。

“问问你过得怎么样啊。”张继科在电话那头声音透着疲惫，看来他还在适应新的工作。

“托你的福，我现在往家里走呢。”周雨鼻子出气。

“怎么这么晚？”张继科看了一眼手表。

“我刚把马部长送回家，喝多了。”

张继科手颤了一下。”他，他怎么了？“

”喝多了呗，不说了，我开车呢。“周雨匆匆挂掉了电话。

方博正在屋子里费力的帮自己涂药的时候手边的手机忽然响了。

”哥，这个么晚了干什么。“

”马龙怎么喝多了？“张继科开门见山。

方博露着肩膀，发现那里已经开始肿了一大块，一个手拿着药水受伤的手拿着手机疼的不像样，”我不知道啊，他就是喝多了，周雨去送他了。不说了，手太疼了。”留下张继科自己在酒店里挠墙。

他挠了半天想着马龙可能喝多的理由，没准是见客户，没准是谈了个单子高兴的，没准是因为。。。就是一个理由一直在脑子里萦绕着，但是他不允许自己想出来。

“你怎么了？”许昕忽然出现在房门口，看着方博肿起来的肩膀。马上扑过去，左右看了好久，然后抢过方博手里的药水“你看看，我不在你就出了这么大的事，不会自己小心一点啊。”

方博忍着疼被搞的实在是不耐烦了才说“许昕，我刚认识你的时候你的聪明劲都去哪里了?怎么一喝酒就直冒傻气。“

许昕手里的动作停了下来。他想起来刚才马龙说的话。害怕和担心到酒都醒了 “和你当初喜欢的人不一样吧。”他擎着药水不知道怎么办好。

方博只顾着看自己的手臂并没有发现许昕的变化，随口说“什么一样不一样，你是任天堂还是PS？还分版本吗？我喜欢你，就是喜欢你。哪有那么复杂。“方博忽然抬起眼睛看许昕。

干净，又温柔的眼睛。

药水忽然掉到地板上。

”诶，许昕 你轻点，我肩膀。。。“

许昕抱住了方博，用力的，方博觉得莫名其妙的被抱住，但是多少心里是安慰的。

”澳大利亚。“许昕嘴贴在方博的肩膀上模糊的说。方博的肩膀僵了一下。”你真的想让我去吗？“

”当然不想。“方博很快的说，”但是我觉得你应该去。我最后和我粉丝说的话是，希望你们过上你们想过的生活。你不是说过你也是我的粉丝吗？”

许昕在方博的肩膀上点点头，“I am a big fan of your。”

方博哑笑“拽什么英语。”他也靠在许昕肩膀上，然后想起什么一样忽然坐直了对着许昕严肃的说“就是不能喝酒了！”

许昕点点头，啄了方博一下脸颊。“好的。”


End file.
